Maybe music can help them overcome their P & P
by geckogirlwriter
Summary: Will is an arrogant rock guitar and Lizzy a beautiful and gifted Cambridge Biochemistry student.  Can they overcome their pride and prejudice to find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe music can help her overcome her prejudice and his pride **

Preface

It all went dark and then the music began….

(Lizzy's POV)

She focused her glistening deep brown eyes to the spot on the stage where he was performing; creating the most beautiful music she had ever heard on his battered black Fender Strat. She closed her eyes and listened to the rift she knew so well, that she had never tired of hearing thousands of times over and over, in her home, in her car, but she had never had the pleasure of hearing it live until now. She had been desperate to get tickets see this song played live, and see how this amazing sound was created but it had always been the wrong time her with exams and other commitments. It was the rift that yanked at her heart and brought tears to her eyes every time she heard it. It was so full of passion…, pain….. and longing…. The spotlight was focused on the handsome lone figure on the stage that possessed the talent to create something so incredible that moved her so much.

But it was him, him, of all people creating this most beautiful music! She couldn't believe it. She didn't have a clue that he was in one of the biggest, and her favourite band in the world. She never really paid attention to who was in the groups; it was the music that was important. When Joe had mentioned Will was in famous band she never even considered than it could be this band, Renegade the band she considered her band….. His playing was incredible not only was it note perfect but you could see the emotion on his face and feel the magic, electricity in the air. She felt breathless and realised this was actually because she had forgotten to breathe and made a conscious effort to start again before she passed out. Her admiration for his talent washed over her, not because the fame of the band, it certainly didn't make her like him as a person any more than before, but his playing made her weak at the knees.

She had been so rude to him, but then he had been so up himself that he deserved her rudeness. She felt even more anger now, did he think he could treat people badly just because he was really famous? Well she certainly didn't want to speak to him ever again. He was not worth her time! But the way he played guitar, it was so raw, full of passion and feeling. What a contrast to his behaviour to her and everyone that surrounded him. I didn't think he had any feelings but the evidence was on that stage in front of her. Her emotions were so conflicted.

(Will's POV)

She was the most incredible person he had ever met, her fire, her passion, the fact she wasn't impressed by him just because he was famous, in fact she didn't even know who he was. It was so refreshing. He didn't know how to act in front of her, he was in awe of her and she hated him he thought sadly. He was very shy really, crazy as this was as that he was the lead guitarist of a very successful band that had toured the world but he was oh so shy. But when he played his guitar it was as if no one else was there. It didn't matter if they were playing in a huge stadium, he hardly noticed the people. They were not the reason he was there, it was the music. The trouble was that everybody wanted to know him just because he was in the band and famous. They didn't care about the man inside. They just wanted to hang out with, sleep with or marry him, just because of his fame. Ok so he realised that feeling important had gone to his head a little bit and that he thought was above having to talk to the silly fans, they didn't really care about him they had no substance so he could snub them if he wanted they still loved him any way, well…. all except for her. She hates me, she makes me feel ashamed of myself and unimportant, humbled in her presence. She is different to the others, she is interesting. He would love to talk to her again, spend time with her, spend his life with her...she is the first thing that has ever taken my attention away from my music. But she didn't want to know him and didn't care who he was.

He had to get lost in the music but all he could see was her. He needed to concentrate, like nothing else mattered, like it normally was, but he didn't even need to look he could feel those beautiful brown eyes on him, their stare piercing through him with a look of hatred. Standing in the crowd all around her bodies were moving, jumping to the music, but she stood still staring at him, he had to ignore her. At last he couldn't feel her stare any more she had closed her eyes and smiled. Although she hated him at least she seemed to be enjoying the music. He hoped his playing was good enough for her.

Chapter 1

One month earlier:

(Lizzys POV)

Lizzy Bennet was very excited about tonight. She was heading out to town with her old school friend Charlotte Lucas and her sisters, okay they were being rebellious, going out on a Thursday, a school night (well uni. Night). The 21 year old Lizzy had long left school and had just started her PhD in Biochemistry at Cambridge. The girls deserved a good night out as they had been working really hard. Lizzy had travelled back down to Longbourne town for an extended weekend although she would spend tomorrow writing the first chapter of her thesis as she had already completed enough lab work to write a chapter even though she had only been at Cambridge a few months. She was one of their top students in the biochemistry department and they had high hopes of her staying on to continue her research after her PhD as not only was she a brilliant scientist but everyone loved her friendly warm nature and she was an inspirational role model to the female undergraduates in her college and in the biochemistry department.

The reason this night was so exciting was that it was the alternative night at the club in town and it was a rare opportunity to jump around to some decent rock and heavy metal music and forget about the stresses of the week, it was a time Lizzy could let herself go completely with the music. She knew how to work hard and play hard, science and music were what she lived for. She loved playing guitar but was not as good as she would like to be (although if she practiced a bit more she might improve to a level she could play in public). She occasionally took part in the odd open mike night, playing and singing, it did seem to entertain people and it made her feel good that people actually clapped. Her friends came along to support her and they appreciated her efforts and that was all that mattered to her.

Lizzy didn't really worry about her appearance as she rarely wore makeup and never spent long getting ready in the morning because she would much rather have a bit more time in bed and thought people should like her for who she was rather than what she looked like. She did like to get dressed up for a night though just for a bit of fun. This was completely for herself, not for anyone else or not to attract anyone else. She particularly liked to dress up on a rock night as she could be a bit more off the wall, which was in contrast to the conventional clothing she was supposed to wear at Cambridge (although she did rebel a bit sometimes but always looked respectable). Tonight Lizzy was wearing her favourite Guns n Roses skinny T, a black mini skirt, her new purple and black spider web tights and her new rocks. She wore her hair down, flowing as free as she felt tonight and a bit of black eyeliner but the rest of her makeup was subtle. When she was growing up her mother would tell Lizzy she would never get a boyfriend if she didn't wear more makeup on a night out, because of course she wasn't as pretty as her sister Jane and she would have to make more effort. Lizzy thought her mother was silly saying this as any man that was worth having wouldn't care how much makeup she wore and would look beyond her appearance. She did admit that Jane was the most beautiful of them all but that didn't worry Lizzy, Jane was one of the loveliest, selfless people in the world, and one of the kindest so Lizzy could never resent her for it.

Anyway off to the club she went with Charlotte and Jane, Kitty and Lydia Bennet (Mary didn't want to come out; she would much stay at home and read a book). On the way they stopped at a local pizza place for dinner and consumed a few glasses of Chianti.

The music was in full swing when they arrived and as they were waiting to pay the first few bars of Slipknots Duality could be heard. "Please can we go and dance straightaway as soon as we get through the doors I love this song, do you mind if we go to the bar after?" begged Lizzy.

"Of course Lizzy" exclaimed Jane who was ecstatically happy to have her sister back in Longbourne for the weekend, she missed her so much when she was away at Cambridge. At least it wasn't a long train ride, they both came back to Longbourne as much as they could to take a break from work. Jane loved her work as she had her dream job as a vet at London Zoo. She had always loved animals and her gentle sweet nature meant that the animals loved her too. Of course Lizzy loved visiting Jane's work too and encouraged as much collaboration between London Zoo and Cambridge University as possible!

Charlotte and the others cheered in agreement as they also loved Slipknot. Lydia ran off in front in her excitement and forgot to pay, so her poor sisters ended up footing her entry fee. "She will be lucky if we ever take her out again" mumbled Lizzy.

"She is just a bit excited she doesn't get to go out as much as she would like to" said Jane defending her.

"That's because dad wants her to concentrate on her studies and get more sleep. Although when she is at home she spends half the night on the phone to her friends rather than doing her homework" said Lizzy.

As soon as they had paid they raced to the dance floor to join Lydia and were jumping up and down to the music. Jane in particular was very good at head banging with her beautiful blonde hair flying out in front of her. Of course after the song finished the DJ played a load of more of their favourites as he knew the musical taste of the Bennet girls as they attended at as many alternative nights as they could manage with their busy lives and he was a good friend of the family. So of course the bar trip was delayed as they were having far too much fun.

"Lizzy, Lizzy I really need a drink now I am so thirsty after all that jumping around and I need a little rest, I know you could jump around all night but I'm not as fit as you" exclaimed Jane.

"Sorry Jane you know I do get carried away especially when Joe plays such amazing music, I could do with a drink too" admitted Lizzy.

The girls headed to the bar and ordered some lemonade to rehydrate as it was a school night and they had drunk plenty of wine earlier. Lydia and Kitty did have a bit of a moan that Jane would not let them have an alcoholic drink since they were underage but Lizzy pointed out that they were lucky to have been allowed some wine earlier and they didn't need any more alcohol as they were silly enough as it was.

When the others went off back to the dance floor Jane asked her sister "Lizzy did you notice that while you were dancing that guy in the corner kept staring at you" Jane subtlety used her eyes to signal to Lizzy in the direction of a dark haired handsome man who looked in his mid twenties.

"What the one that looks really moody... no I didn't notice him until you pointed him out. He seems to be staring at us now do you think he is trying to intimidate us!" Lizzy huffed.

"Lizzy he can't keep his eyes off of you" exclaimed Jane.

"Well I wish he would keep his eyes off me as it's rude to stare, he doesn't look very friendly, although he would be rather attractive if he didn't scowl so much". Lizzy gave another sideways glance at the guy; he did seem to be staring at her. What was the matter with him did he think there was something wrong with her that he would keep staring! He was surrounded by people at his table and they were all cooing at him but he didn't seem to be paying them any attention at all. It was as if they were not there.

Just at that moment Joe the DJ strolled over to the bar as he was on a well deserved break. Joe was a very tall, good looking man with long blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a bit of stubble covering his cheeky face. He was about the same age as Lizzy, and the girls had known him since their school days. He was of a slim build but he had broad shoulders and muscly arms as he did like to work out. "Hello lovely Bennet girls, great to see you back in town Lizzy, we all know how much Jane misses you when you are away" chirped Joe. "Lovely to see you too Joe, glad to hear you are still playing the best tunes, no one is yet to top your superior DJ ing skills in Cambridge" Lizzy teased. "I'm very glad to hear that Lizzy" Joe replied "I might have to quit if I couldn't please the Bennett girls anymore".

"You should come and have a go later Lizzy, I bet you would have a talent for it, as you seem to have for everything else" Joe laughed

"Oh no you are far too kind to me old friend, there are many things I am rubbish at" Lizzy said

"Like what then Lizzy?" said Joe

"Well I can't play the drums very well for a start" exclaimed Lizzy

"But you can keep time very well indeed, I'm sure if you had more time you would be an excellent drummer too!"

"Anyway", said Lizzy trying to change the subject as she was getting embarrassed with all the praise, "Joe do you know who that miserable man in the corner is, he keeps staring at me and I don't like it!" said Lizzy.

"He's a guitarist in a band, quite a famous band I have been told but you know me I love the music but I don't really pay much attention to who the people are in the band, he and the other band members have certainly caused a buzz in here tonight in our little club the girls are going crazy, they are not taking notice of me tonight!" said Joe sadly the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Poor Joe", Lizzy teased, "missing out on your share of the ladies tonight!"

"Well I have noticed he has been staring at you all night Lizzy and you know I only take notice because I like to keep an eye on you girls as you are like sisters to me and since I have been talking and laughing with you he has a huge scowl on his face" said Joe

"Do you think he is jealous of Joe speaking to you Lizzy?" said Jane

"Oh stop it you two, stop teasing me, he just stares because there is something about me he doesn't like, maybe I am in his view of something else!" said Lizzy

"Anyway I better get back my DJ ing, I expect to see you back on the dance floor soon" said Joe

"Of course we will be" insisted Lizzy and he then gave Jane and Lizzy a huge hug. As he wrapped his arms around them he said "I didn't believe that man could scowl anymore than he was already was but he is!" He gave Lizzy a kiss on the cheek, looked over to the scowling man, grinned at him and then ambled back to his box.

"Well it seems that Joe is still your number one fan Lizzy. I believe that he will always hope that you could be more than just friends" Jane teased. "Oh no Jane he's just being friendly, he gets plenty of female attention, he enjoys being a ladies man and knows we will only ever be friends, I do really care about him but I think of him more like a brother" said Lizzy fondly.

Changing the subject quickly Lizzy said "What is that scowling man's problem, oh well we shall enjoy the evening and forget about him" said Lizzy. She glanced over to him one more time. He was very good looking, long dark hair, deep brown eyes, but that scowl, that miserable look didn't make Lizzy want to talk to him at all!

All of a sudden the sulky man appeared to stir from the trance he was in and he waved over a guy from the group to him, and they spoke for a few minutes and now that guy was walking over to Lizzy and Jane. He was strawberry blonde, blue eyed and quite sweet looking and he had the most amazing smile, in complete contrast to his friend (if they were friends). "Hi", he said as he approached them, "I'm Charlie" he said in a bright and friendly manner. Lizzy and Jane introduced themselves. He seemed to have a very big smile for Jane and I am sure her cheeks looked a bit redder than normal after his introduction. "My friend Will would like you to come and speak with him Lizzy, and it would be lovely if you would come and join our party too Jane as I would like to get to know you a little better if that is ok?" he said shyly. His cheeks went a little bit red when he said the second bit but Lizzy hardly noticed as she was fuming about the first part of the conversation.

"Your friend Will is summoning me to his table?" said Lizzy raising her voice. "If he wants to talk to me he can come and talk to me, the cheek of it! I will not go!".

"Lizzy I'm sure he is not summoning you, maybe he is too shy to come and talk to you" said Jane defending the guy as usual, always thinking the best of people.

"No I think he just likes bossing people around" hissed Lizzy.

"I'm afraid he can be a bit bossy sometimes it's just he is used to getting what he wants, he means well Lizzy", said Charlie. At that moment Charlotte and the other girls joined the group and introductions were made. Charlotte thought it was encouraging that such a good looking guy with lots of people around him was singling her out to talk, especially since she had heard that he was rich and in a famous rock band.

Lizzy just said "I don't want to talk to him, he doesn't look very friendly. I'm sorry Charlie I don't mean to be rude but I don't like the way your friend does things. Will you let him know that he will have to come here if he wants to speak to me, not that I really want to talk to him".

"Okay I will, but he will not be happy. It has been lovely to talk to you ladies, do you mind if I come and join you for a dance later" said Charlie

"Of course it would be lovely see you later Charlie" said Lizzy.

When Charlie had gone back to Will, Lizzy grinned and exclaimed "he likes you Jane".

"No he doesn't Lizzy stop teasing me he was just being polite" whispered Jane.

"I could tell by your blushes that you liked his advances too".

"He did seem nice" Jane shyly said to Lizzy with a small smile forming on her angelic face.

Charlie approached Will and pulled up the chair beside him. "Her name is Lizzy Bennet and she doesn't want to come and talk to you, she didn't like being summoned to you. She said if he wants you talk to me he can come and talk to me, she wasn't happy at all". Will looked shocked at this.

"Oh so she thinks she is too good to come and talk to me, well I'm not going to go over and speak to her. I don't need to go and speak to people" exclaimed Will grumpily.

"Will Darcy, I don't understand you sometimes!" said Charlie sternly "I am going to go and dance with the girls. I would really like to spend some time with Lizzy's sister Jane, isn't she beautiful. Come and join us and make your peace with Lizzy" said Charlie despairing of his stubborn friend.

"No Charles you go and have fun with Jane and the others I will be fine here" Will muttered.

Charlie went and joined the girls rocking out to Bon Jovi to the secret delight of Jane.

After a while, especially after a few glasses of wine earlier Lizzy realised that a visit to the bathroom was necessary. She didn't want to leave the dance floor as she was having so much fun, but needs must! And Jane was happily enjoying Charlie's attentions, it was lovely watching them.

On the way back from the bathroom Lizzy was very eager to get back to the dance floor but in her haste she met with an obstacle in the form of a man. "I'm so sorry" Lizzy gasped before looking up to see that it was the arrogant Will Darcy she had knocked into who was now holding an empty glass rather than a full one he had just purchased from the bar. The Guinness was dripping down his black leather trousers. He was fuming!

"You should watch where you are going", he huffed, the annoyance evident in his eyes.

"Oh it's you" Lizzy exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean" he snapped.

"You are the rude guy that got his friend to summon me over instead of having the courtesy of coming and talking to me yourself. I will not be summoned by anyone!" Lizzy exclaimed angrily. "But I am sorry I knocked you and spilled your drink, let me buy you another one" said Lizzy in a softer tone as she knew it had been her own clumsy fault and she had been brought up to do the right thing when she was in the wrong even though she didn't want to spend even five more minutes with this man.

"I didn't see the problem with getting my friend to ask you over, other girls don't seem to mind" Will stated.

"Well I'm not like other girls" Lizzy spat the words out.

"I am starting to realise that already and I have only just met you" said Will.

" Do you want another drink or not?" questioned Lizzy rather sternly, she was rapidly losing patience but trying to stay polite and wanting to pay her debt and get away from this rude handsome man as fast as possible before she slapped him. Lizzy wasn't a violent person but she did get cross and passionate about important issues but there was something about this man that got to her, annoyed and made her have this strong reaction. There was a certain arrogance about him that made her want to slap him. Why did he think he was so special?

"Don't worry about it someone will get me another" he said in a softer voice as if he was resigned to the fact rather than being happy about it.

Just at that moment a group of girls came over. "Will are you okay?" "Will I'll get you a drink", "Will come and sit with us" Lizzy was nudged away from Will as the girls clambered for his attention. Lizzie was disgusted by these simpering pathetic women, swooning over Will. She stomped her foot, gave Will a hard stare and stormed off back to her friends in disgust. She didn't notice Will following her with his eyes back to her friends or the fact that he was taking no notice of the girls surrounding him.

(Wills POV)

Will was too busy thinking about Lizzy to notice the girls. There's something about that woman that gets to me, her fire, her independent spirit the fact that she is willing to stand up to me which is rare. Well she certainly doesn't think much of me and usually I wouldn't care what people think, but for some unknown reason I care what she thinks. Maybe if I could get the chance to talk to her again, we could start off again on a better footing, I doubt we will get a chance though. I'm sure she will avoid me if she can although Charlie seems to be getting on with her sister very well. Oh why did I have to snap at her?, I was just surprised and actually a bit nervous speaking to her, Will thought sadly.

(Lizzys POV)

Lizzy was cross but puzzled at the nature of Wills last comment about the drink and the tone of his voice. She just had to get away from him; he puzzled and confused her greatly.

At the end of the night Charlie asked for Jane's phone number and she shyly gave it to him after a tender kiss goodnight.

"Oh Jane I am so happy for you, he really is charming and he knows how to rock which is an important quality in a man!" Lizzy said when they were back in the privacy of Jane's room. "I have to admit I really like him Lizzy he's so handsome, fun to be with and for some crazy reason he wants to see me again! Such a gentleman as well, he didn't try and come home with me or take me back to his place. Although I would be tempted just to spend more time with him".

Lizzys eyes opened wide in shock at Jane's statement. "Just to talk to him Lizzy! You know I'm not the kind of girl to sleep with someone on a first date. Not unless I am in love, would I give myself to someone".

I know Jane I was just teasing you, I have never known you give your number out to anyone let alone want to go home with someone.

"Oh Lizzy I could have talked to him all night and watched the sun rise with Charles Bingley".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your lovely reviews so far. Please can I have more reviews if possible but please be kind to me as this is my first fan fiction and the first story I have written in years. Thanks to a good friend of mine for reading this beforehand, you know who you are! I think this website is amazing and there are so many talented writers on this site I am so happy that I found it and that it has inspired me to write.**

Chapter 2

Charlie rang the next day (so he was obviously very keen too!). Lizzy had a feeling he would have rung that night if it hadn't been so late and Jane and Charlie arranged a dinner date for Saturday night. Lizzy had never seen her sister so happy before, even when she assisted in the birth of her first baby elephant when she was out on sabbatical in Africa. Lizzy worked hard on her chapter all of Friday but spent Saturday morning shopping with Jane looking for a new outfit for her date in the evening. They stopped for lunch after successfully finding an elegant red dress. "Oh Lizzy if only you could meet someone nice" said Jane looking at her sister sadly.

"Jane I don't have time for a man, my life is far too busy and full. What more do I need!" Lizzy laughed.

"Lizzy are you sure you don't mind me going out when you are visiting" asked Jane.

"Of course not Jane I am so very excited for you" grinned Lizzy.

Jane came back from her date glowing with pleasure and she was most certainly falling in love, I had never seen her like this before. I travelled back to Cambridge with happiness in my heart for my wonderful sister.

In the back of my mind I could still see Will's deep brown eyes glaring at me. Why could I not forget about him? He had made me so angry. I just didn't understand how such a lovely man as Charles Bingley could associate with such a disagreeable man as Will was. Well hopefully I wouldn't have to see him again!

Back in Cambridge the next few weeks flew by with regular phone calls from Jane giving news on her blossoming relationship with Charlie. He had already met mum and dad and of course they approved! Mum was particularly impressed that it turned out that he comes from a very wealthy family in the city (as money always seems to impress her!). Dad approved of him because although his family wealth meant he didn't need to work, he attended university at Cambridge to study Law and practiced for a few years before his band formed at Uni. hit the big time. He says the fame won't last forever so he can always go back to the law if his musical career doesn't last. He would never expect his family to support him because his independence is too important. She discovered that Charlie was in the band with Will, this is how they know each other, so maybe they just play together and don't actually talk very much, maybe that's how Charlie has put up with Will for so long. Charlie's the bassist, he thinks this is great because he can enjoy himself and people don't notice the bassist as much so don't get hassled on the street and on nights out, Charlie was not big on attention.

It was Charlie's birthday that weekend and Lizzy had been invited to his house in London for a party. She caught the train down to Jane's flat at London Zoo and they smartened themselves up for the party.

"Do you know how big this party is going to be Jane? said Lizzy to Jane

"I don't know but I am a bit nervous as it will be the first time I have met some of his friends and family".

"Jane they will all love you, everyone who ever meets you must love you, as you have such a sweet disposition" Lizzy smiled as she spoke.

"Oh you are biased by our sisterly bond of love" replied Jane. Lizzy just smiled to herself. Jane never realised how wonderful she was, that was part of her charm.

They caught the tube to Netherfield where Charlie lived with their overnight bags as Charlie insisted the girls couldn't travel back alone late at night and there were plenty of guest rooms at his place. They arrived at this huge apartment it was in a beautiful old building built in the 1800's with vast rooms with high ceilings. Jane and Lizzy gave their names at the door and were permitted to enter, although the guy seemed to recognise Jane as this wasn't her first visit.

"It's so grand" Lizzy exclaimed. As soon as they got through the door Charlie was there welcoming them and taking their coats. The hug he gave Lizzy was as they were brother and sister and she had to turn away as Charlie welcomed Jane with such a passion that they were struggling to control themselves. Charlie gazed at Jane with such a complete look of love and Jane returned that look to him and Lizzys heart swelled for them. At that moment she believed they were made for each other and that nothing could stop them being together. She could see their future now and it was a very happy one, I was so delighted for them.

Charlie took us both by the arm (one side each) and led us into the main party to introduce us. First he introduced us to his sisters Caroline and Louisa and Louisa's husband. The sisters were very posh and seemed a bit snobby but they seemed to approve of Jane (well who wouldn't).

Then there were Charlie's friends from Cambridge including the band. Lizzy dreaded seeing Will's scowling face again but luckily he hadn't arrived yet (did he think of himself too highly to bother to turn up to a party on time!) Lizzy thought.

Lizzy chatted away to the rest of the band (while he introduced Jane to some other people) which consisted of the lead singer Dave and the drummer Steve. Well that meant Will must be the guitarist then no wonder he thought of himself so highly she thought to herself. They were particularly interested in Lizzy's opinion of Cambridge and the music scene there and she teased them about being famous. They said they recognised her from the alternative night in Longbourne town that had been there first visit there. The barman was a friend of Steve's and he had recommended the place to the band. They hoped that it would be a good place to go where they might not be recognised, but no chance it seems!

She was just about going to ask them what their band was called but it was a difficult question to bring up as since they were supposed to be famous she felt she should recognise them and know what band they were in when she was interrupted by the entrance of Will. He said hello to the band, stared at Lizzy for a moment and then walked off heading towards the drinks!

"What is up with him?" questioned the drummer.

"Its probably me, he seemed to take a dislike to me the first time I met him, he glared at me a lot and I wouldn't come and talk to him when he summoned me and then I knocked into him and spilled his drink, so yes its probably me! I expect he is not happy to see me here" stated Lizzy.

"No I'm sure its not you, although spilling someone's beer is a crime that cannot be easily forgiven unless copious amounts of beer is provided as an apology" Steve laughed

"I did offer to buy him another drink but his fan club stepped in!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Anyway he is worried about his little sis. He has always been very protective of her ever since his parents died. Ever since we hit the big time guys seem to want to know his sister and not just because she is a nice person. There is one creep Will has had to warn off, he nearly broke poor Georgies heart (and Will broke his nose). She thought herself in love with him but he just wanted her for the money and the fame. The Darcy family are rich anyway but with fame involved everyone seems to want a piece of you. It's definitely more difficult to trust people, although I feel I could trust you Lizzy, even though I have not known you long, you don't seem to be affected by all of this as other women are".

"You are right I am not, just because someone has fame it doesn't mean that they are talented or a good person. I respect and admire people for who they are inside and what they do to make a difference in the world" said Lizzy.

"I'm afraid me and Dave just make the most of it, you know with the girls and stuff but Charlie and Will are just not interested. Well I have never seen Charlie interested in a girl until he met your sister; we were starting to think he might be gay. Will is just not interested, he says none of the girls are appealing enough for him to want to spend any time with them" said Steve

"I hope you are not speaking like this of Charlie just because he is with my sister! Is this the truth? I would be really happy to hear that he doesn't have a womanizing past, but even if he did it is clear to see that he adores my sister and that is all that matters".

"We tell you the truth here Lizzy, and yes Charlie is clearly head over heels, it makes me want to puke" chuckled Dave.

Lizzy easily chatted away with Steve and Dave they were lovely friendly easy going guys, both very attractive, although neither would interest her in a romantic way but they were very entertaining. In the back of her mind she was really pleased that Charlie did not have the morals of Dave and Steve who made the most of their fame to meet young ladies but she did admire their honesty and that they were upfront about their behaviour. She hoped they were as honest with the girls they met. She couldn't actually imagine that Charlie would be a womaniser he was so sweet, but you never know. A man could be so easily tempted.

Now she was utterly confused about Will. All those women around him and he's not interested? And a brotherly worry about his sister that shows there is a kind side to him.

Will seemed to be sulking in the corner with a can of Guinness while Lizzy was chatting away to his band mates. Finally he decided to wander over and he asked her if she had, had a good evening in Longbourne town the other week. "I did have an enjoyable night except for when I split your drink and you snapped at me" stated Lizzy not shy to get to the point.

"Yes I am sorry about that I had a lot on my mind at that time" he said quietly and solemnly. Lizzy looked at him in surprise. He had actually apologised for something! Ok maybe she could get along with this guy just for the sake of Charlie and her sister.

"I still owe you a drink, as it was my fault. I love to dance and I was in too much of a rush to get back on the dance floor!" said Lizzy in a friendly manner.

At that moment the party DJ had put on a slow song and people started pairing up on the makeshift dance floor. Wills facial expression changed from his usual stern look to one of thoughtfulness "Lizzy..." he slowly and quietly spoke "Would you like to dance with me?" But at that moment before Lizzy had a chance to answer Will, Caroline (who had been staring at the pair deep in conversion and didn't like it one bit) grabbed Lizzys hand and pulled her away from Will saying

"I need to talk to you" and she gently maneuvered Lizzy to the other end of the room into the corner and said "I do very much like your sister, and her and my brother are getting on so well".

Lizzy observed Jane and Charlie swaying away to the music on the dance floor as close as they could get at that moment and they looked perfect together. Lizzy was actually quite grateful to be dragged away at that moment as she was so astonished. She didn't know if she would have said yes to Will's request for a dance, maybe she would have to show that the bad feeling was fading and for her sister and Charlie's sake. But what had come over him, suddenly being nice to her. Maybe he was making an effort for his friend's sake as well.

Lizzy looked back at him and his face had transformed back into a scowl again.

(Will's POV)

Caroline is such a pain getting in the way because she was getting jealous that I was talking to a beautiful, intelligent woman. Just when I get the courage to ask her to dance she is whisked away from me.

(Lizzy POV)

Lizzy chatted with Caroline a bit longer but she really wasn't very interesting to talk to, she was telling her about variuos people in the room and how rich their families were or how famous they were. From what I could gather there didn't seem to be much depth to her but I thought I should make the effort as it was Charlie's sister. She did talk about Will an awful lot and how he would only be interested in someone as famous or as rich as him. She also asked about our family and when I told her I got a full scholarship to go to university as our father didn't have the money to pay for me or my sisters she didn't look very impressed. At last Charles and Jane came over and rescued me, and we all danced together.

I then chatted with Steve the drummer again about how Cambridge had changed since he had been there, how he had only just got his degree as he had spent too much time partying and playing with the band and the advantages of a Mapex drum kit over a Premier kit. Lizzy had played a friends drum kit before and was fascinated by the different drum rolls you could do and the double bass drumming. Steve offered to teach her some more sometime and she was delighted to accept the lessons. "On one condition" he stated, "that you come and see us play to check if I am worthy of being your teacher!"

"Of course Steve I would love to hear you, when are you playing next?"

"We are actually doing a homecoming gig in Cambridge soon I will get you and your sister tickets"

"Excellent I will look forward to it Steve".

When the party came to a close Charlie showed us to the guest rooms. What a perfect gentleman! and we settled in for the night. When we came down for breakfast we found that half the party seemed to stay over the night, sadly that included Will and he still didn't look very happy, did that guy never smile! He seemed to have gone back to the staring and didn't say a word.

The next weekend Lizzy was back in Longbourne again to catch up with Charlotte and they decided to go to the open mike night at the alternative club. Lizzy brought her guitar along but was deciding whether she had the courage to play or not as she hadn't played in front of people for a while. Joe was there and gently coaxed her to go up and play. She agreed to but only he it was later on in the evening when people had consumed a few drinks and might not notice her mistakes as much! Lizzy headed to the bar to get the next round in and found herself standing next to a tall, dark and handsome man at the bar. He gave her a very welcoming smile and offered to buy her a drink. "Thank you, you are very kind but I am getting a round in for my friends".

She noticed that he was wearing a Cambridge scarf. "Are you still at Cambridge?" Lizzy asked pointing at his scarf; I have just started a PhD there.

"Oh no" he said "I graduated a few years back it is a wonderful place to study".

"Yes I do love it, I'm Lizzy by the way" as she held out her hand to shake hands with him.

"I'm George, it is lovely to meet you Lizzy" he said as he took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on it. Lizzy thought that was very old fashioned but a lovely touch. They chatted for a bit about Cambridge and then Lizzie though she really should get back to her friends with the drinks although she was really enjoying talking to this charming man. At that moment Joe appeared as he had wondered where Lizzy had got to and wanted to make sure she was okay.

(Joe POV)

When Joe saw Lizzy chatting to a man at the bar he was a bit jealous, but he gave himself a good talking to as he had no right to be jealous she was his friend and would always just be his friend although he didn't like the look of the guy there was something about him he didn't trust. Joe whisked Lizzy away back to Charlotte as quickly as he could.

(Lizzy POV)

Lizzy bumped into George again a bit later and they realised they had an acquaintance in common, a certain Will Darcy. George explained to Lizzy of his sad tale of how he should have been in the band but Will sabotaged his guitar before he auditioned for the band in the beginning. He knew he was better at playing than Will but the band never got to hear him. That was the only reason he was so poor now as music was his passion and he wouldn't want to do anything else. Lizzy was disgusted that Will would do such a thing and that the lovely band must not know what Will did, she was disgusted by any form of cheating to get anywhere in life. If you were not good enough for something and you really wanted it you worked harder until you achieved it.

The open mike night was now in full swing and Lizzy finally got the courage up to play guitar and sing. Her voice was so melodic and so full of emotion. Unknown to her Will was standing hidden in the back corner listening to her and his heart melted, her beautiful voice, the passion in her playing the emotion she conveyed, he knew then that he was in love, she was the most incredible women he has ever met. Her turn was over all too soon and she leaves the stage to resounding cheers and heartfelt applause. Everyone else loves her too.

She chatted to George again but then George looked up and saw Will and they scowled at each other and George excused himself and left the club. Lizzy was seething inside it was so unfair that George felt he had to leave because of Will. Lizzy noticed that Will was not alone he was with Steve and Dave from the band and they started walking over her way so she tried to put on a happy face for them. "Hey Lizzie, I didn't realise you were so talented maybe you might consider joining our band?" said Steve with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no, you were here when I was on stage, I am so embarrassed" Lizzy said as she held up her hands to cover her face in embarrassment.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed it was great, you might give Will a run for his money in the guitar playing stakes" laughed Dave. Lizzy waited for Will to disagree or sulk at that suggestion but he then said

"it was beautiful Lizzy you are really very talented" he said in a heartfelt manner. Lizzy was shocked how dare this horrible man pay her such a complement especially when she had just found out how awful he was! He must be playing with her, being sarcastic. She gave him a strange look but thanked him all the same and then excused herself to go back to Charlotte and Joe as quickly as she could.

(Darcy POV)

She even seems to hate me even when I say something nice to her. I have no chance she is breaking my heart, I never thought I would let a woman get to me this way. And what was she doing with George Wickham, I hoped never to see him again and there he was chatting up the most amazing person in the room. I really want to warn Lizzy about him but she can't stand to be anywhere near me, she would never believe what he is like. Now she has gone off to that DJ guy again the way he looks at her makes me so jealous, maybe she likes him?

(Lizzy POV)

As soon as Lizzy went back to Charlotte and Joe she had to tell them what George had been telling her tonight about Will. Charlotte was unsure but believing someone she had only just met but Lizzy was convinced it was the truth, the way George had spoken seemed so genuine. Joe wasn't sure either and told Lizzy that there was something about George he didn't trust but he could see that Lizzy liked him very much. "I'm just telling you what I think Lizzy, I will always look out for you, you know that" he said

"I know Joe I do trust your judgement and will be on my guard if I meet him again, but you will not stop me from talking to him Joe!"

"I know I could never stop you from doing anything you didn't want to Lizzy, you are far too stubborn for that".

"You know me well Joe" Lizzy said giving him a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Steve had come through on his promise to get tickets for Lizzy and Jane to see the band at their homecoming gig in Cambridge. Well he had put them on the guest list anyway which meant they could go back stage or anywhere they liked but because they didn't have tickets she still didn't know what their band was called and Jane had never found either, oh well they would find out on the night. Jane was really excited to see Charlie play and they arrived really early and hung out with the band. Lizzy avoided Will as much as she could until they were due to begin; she was contented to chat with Steve. Lizzy had decided that she would go out into the crowd and try and get up the front to see the band and soak in the atmosphere. Lizzy manoeuvred herself through the crowd to the front but Jane was happy to stay backstage and watch from the sidelines.

…

It all went dark and then the music began….

(Lizzy's POV)

She focused her glistening deep brown eyes to the spot on the stage where he was performing; creating the most beautiful music she had ever heard on his battered black Fender Strat. She closed her eyes and listened to the rift she knew so well, that she had never tired of hearing thousands of times over and over, in her home, in her car, but she had never had the pleasure of hearing it live until now. She had been desperate to get tickets see this song played live, and see how this amazing sound was created but it had always been the wrong time her with exams and other commitments. It was the rift that yanked at her heart and brought tears to her eyes every time she heard it. It was so full of passion…, pain….. and longing…. The spotlight was focused on the handsome lone figure on the stage that possessed the talent to create something so incredible that moved her so much.

But it was him, him, of all people creating this most beautiful music! She couldn't believe it. She didn't have a clue that he was in one of the biggest, and her favourite band in the world. She never really paid attention to who was in the groups, it was the music that was important. When Joe had mentioned Will was in famous band she never even considered than it could be this band, Renegade the band she considered her band….. His playing was incredible not only was it note perfect but you could see the emotion on his face and feel the magic, electricity in the air. She felt breathless and realised this was actually because she had forgotten to breathe and made a conscious effort to start again before she passed out. Her admiration for his talent washed over her, not because the fame of the band, it certainly didn't make her like him as a person any more than before, but his playing made her weak at the knees.

She had been so rude to him, but then he had been so up himself that he deserved her rudeness. She felt even more anger now, did he think he could treat people badly just because he was really famous? Well she certainly didn't want to speak to him ever again. He was not worth her time! But the way he played guitar, it was so raw, full of passion and feeling. What a contrast to his behaviour to her and everyone that surrounded him. I didn't think he had any feelings but the evidence was on that stage in front of her. Her emotions were so conflicted.

(Will's POV)

She was the most incredible person he had ever met, her fire, her passion, the fact she wasn't impressed by him just because he was famous, in fact she didn't even know who he was. It was so refreshing. He didn't know how to act in front of her, he was in awe of her and she hated him he thought sadly. He was very shy really, crazy as this was as that he was the lead guitarist of a very successful band that had toured the world but he was oh so shy. But when he played his guitar it was as if no one else was there. It didn't matter if they were playing in a huge stadium, he hardly noticed the people. They were not the reason he was there, it was the music. The trouble was that everybody wanted to know him just because he was in the band and famous. They didn't care about the man inside. They just wanted to hang out with, sleep with or marry him, just because of his fame. Ok so he realised that feeling important had gone to his head a little bit and that he thought was above having to talk to the silly fans, they didn't really care about him they had no substance so he could snub them if he wanted they still loved him any way, well…. all except for her. She hates me, she makes me feel ashamed of myself and unimportant, humbled in her presence. She is different to the others, she is interesting. I would love to talk to her again, spend time with her, spend my life with her...she is the first thing that has ever taken my attention away from my music. But she doesn't want to know me and doesn't care who I am.

He had to get lost in the music but all he could see was her. He needed to concentrate, like nothing else mattered, like it normally was, but he didn't even need to look he could feel those beautiful brown eyes on him, their stare piercing through him with a look of hatred. Standing in the crowd all around her bodies were moving, jumping to the music, but she stood still staring at him, he had to ignore her. At last he couldn't feel her stare any more she had closed her eyes and smiled. Although she hated him at least she seemed to be enjoying the music. He hoped his playing was good enough for her.

…

(Lizzys POV)

She was in shock and in such a mix of complex emotions; she wished she had her Jane by her to hold onto as she thought she might pass out. The band was truly amazing, she couldn't believe that Steve and Dave, the guys she laughed and chatted with, and Charlie, Jane's perfect boyfriend, were in her favourite band of all time and they were complementing her at the local open mike night in Longbourne. Lizzy felt like she had stepped into an alternative universe! And that the guitar playing that made her want to weep was played by that hateful man! By the end of the concert Lizzy couldn't cope any more she had to go back to her Jane, she needed some moral and physical support.

The band came off stage as they had finished their set and the crowd were screaming for an encore. Charlie went straight up to Jane and gave her a passionate kiss. Will walked over to Lizzy, sweat pouring down his face which he was rubbing with a towel. "What do you think Lizzy, do you like our band?" he asked excitedly and looked deep into her eyes hoping for approval.

"It was amazing" Lizzy said truthfully staring back into his deep brown eyes seeing the fire in them

"You are a very passionate, talented band"

"Thank you that means a lot, that approve of us".

"Well who wouldn't approve of your work, it's even better live than on CD and I wouldn't have thought that could have been improved upon!"

"You are familiar with our work Lizzy?" Will asked.

"Yes you are actually my favourite band of all time, I just didn't realise as I have never had the chance to see you live before and I never pay attention to who is in the bands I love" she whispered and blushed as she said it.

"Come on Will the fans are waiting for their encore" shouted Steve.

"I'm coming" Will shouted back. He was reluctant to leave Lizzy, usually they couldn't drag him away from the stage! After the encore Will came back and sat with Lizzy and they talked passionately about the music, until Charlie interrupted them to invite Lizzy and Jane to the after show party. Lizzy felt suddenly shy around the band. These had been the guys she had laughed and joked with before and then she had discovered who they were. She was a bit in awe. She gave herself a good talking to, not to be silly they were still the same guys were before, she just was in awe of their talent. She agreed to go mainly for Jane's sake as she knew she would want to be with Charlie as Lizzy would love nothing more than to escape and collect her thoughts after this crazy night. Her thoughts on a certain Will were also confused especially after what George Wickham had said about him. With the way he played tonight I think the band would have picked him to be in the band anyway. Although I am sure George would have been the friendlier happier person for the stage. Did Will really sabotage Georges audition? Why would Will have to sabotage anyone audition when he could play like that! Is there something more to this story. Although she could believe that Will could be rude and proud, he would have a big enough head to believe in his greatness and so not even think about cheating to obtain his goal. Lizzy was going on an account of a man she had known five minutes who was friendly and charming, against a man who was rude, proud and cold. No wonder she had believed the formers story straightaway (even though Joe had a bad feeling about him) just because Will had been so disagreeable. She did not really trust her judgement either way but maybe she had been a bit quick to judge against Will until she obtained more evidence. She was a scientist for goodness sake and should weigh up the facts. Will had been much nicer to her recently, possibly because of his friend's relationship with her sister. If only there was a way to find out the truth for sure. Lizzy would be happy to find out that Will was innocent for Charlie's and the bands sake but then she would be sad if the lovely George Wickham was not the charming man she thought he was.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and as usual, many women were fawning over Will. Lizzy went to get a drink and slipped out the nearest exit (which was a balcony overlooking the city), deeply inhaled the cold winter air and pondered everything that had occurred of late, she sighed and a rich deep voice behind her exclaimed how beautiful the lights of the city looked in a heartfelt wistful way. "Yes it is beautiful" as she turned around to look at Will.

"Not as beautiful as you" Will whispered shyly. Lizzy stared at him in astonishment and questioned him "what did you say?" as she thought she must have misheard him.

"I said that the lights were not as beautiful as you were" and before he knew it the following words tumbled out of his mouth "Lizzy you must know that I am crazy about you, ever since I first saw you and arrogantly summoned you over to my table, which you quite rightly refused and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You have put me in my place and humbled me and made me a better man and I really like you . I would really love to spend more time with you, I would like to be with you".

Lizzy couldn't cope, this night just got crazier and crazier and in reply she stated "Well I am not crazy about you, I don't even know what to make of you. Just because you are an amazing guitarist and I was impressed with the band doesn't mean that you can claim me as a prize like all your other women in there. I'm sorry but you should know the truth. I have to go, I don't quite feel myself" and with that she left the balcony, the house and ran out onto the street and luckily found a taxi rank close by. She went to Jane's (as she had a spare key) and then phoned her to let her know that she was alright but she needed to leave as she had a terrible headache (which was not a lie as she did after everything that had happened) and that Jane should stay over and enjoy herself and that she would be fine. Jane kept saying she would come back to the flat, but Lizzy managed to convince her that she would be okay she just needed to go to bed.

(Wills POV)

Back at the party Will was mortified! He didn't get rejected by women; in fact he never usually told them what his feelings were. But he had never felt this way about anyone before and she thought nothing of him, I guess it served him right.

Will decided he couldn't face seeing anyone for the rest of the night, made his apologies to Charlie and the rest of the band and left the party. While Will was saying goodbye to Charlie, Jane noticed that something was not quite right about him. He looked very weary, not just in a tired way but as if he had been beaten down. Was this something to do with her sister's disappearance from the party?

Will headed straight back to his home and picked up his guitar and started composing a new song, perhaps the most melon collie tune he had ever written, probably because he had never felt this low before. It was a tune he would probably never play in public. It would just remind him of how Lizzy rejected him. He then realised he had to pull himself together and try and be a better person and then maybe he could hope that she would want to be his friend. He thought after tonight he could never hope for more, he could never be good enough for her, he just never realised it before, too big headed. Well he had learnt his lesson. They were off on tour soon. He would do his best to show her he had become a better person before they left and hopefully she would see a marked change in him when they came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far from Moltz and justlovefanfiction2901, really helpful. I know I do rush my writing a bit I wish I had more time to spend on my story. Using writing at 3 in the morning to fit this into my crazy life.**

Chapter 3

(Lizzy's POV)

Jane was really sad that the band were going away on tour. Charlie who couldn't bear to be parted from Jane had asked her to come with him but she couldn't leave her animals at the zoo for the six months they would be away. She promised to meet them on part of their tour along the way. The night before they left Charlie met Jane at the zoo and they watched the sunset after the zoo had closed and Charlie got down on one knee, produced a ring from his pocket and proposed. Jane cried tears of joy and flung her arms around Charlie and they decided they would set a date for the wedding after the tour was over.

Lizzy was delighted for her Jane. It had been a difficult few weeks having to face Will again after that fateful night and they managed to be civil for everyone else's sake, although Lizzy tried to keep away from Will as much as she could but they did part on speaking terms, just about.

A few weeks after the band had left to go on tour, Caroline Bingley invited Jane and Lizzy for dinner at her house in London. She opened the door with her fake smile fully in place. Jane was genuinely pleased to see her. Lizzy hoped she wasn't in for a dull night with Caroline boasting about all the rich people she knew. "Oh it's so wonderful to see you both" said Caroline in her snooty voice. "Come in what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"A white wine would be lovely" said Jane. Lizzy was tempted to ask for a bottle of Vodka to get her through the night but she agreed to some white wine as well.

"Are you sure you do not want champagne darlings as I have just had a few cases exported from France." The girls politely declined and Lizzy tried not to smirk at Caroline showing off her wealth as usual. "Oh yes your girls will not be used to such luxuries as I am used to". She said looking slightly sorry for them.

"True, that we are not used to champagne but I am happy with a good bottle of wine any day" said Lizzy.

As Caroline was talking to Lizzy and Jane she led them into her sitting room which was decorated far too extravagantly for Lizzy's tastes. To Lizzy it looked distasteful, silly and over the top in orange and gold. They sat down and Caroline handed Lizzy and Jane their wine while she sipped on champagne. "So Jane have you heard from my brother lately?" she asked.

"Oh yes" said Jane "he phones every day. I do miss him so much but he is really enjoying himself and that makes me happy" Jane said.

"Yes they seem to be taking the world by storm. Everyone loves them, they have so many admirers. They could have anyone they want" Caroline sighed.

"That's what makes Jane and Charlie's love even more special that he could have anyone he wants Jane" said Lizzy feeling slightly on the defensive of her Jane.

"I'm sure he does have feelings for Jane but it must get so lonely on tour and when all those girls are throwing them it must be tempting!" said Caroline matter of fact-ly. Jane stayed very quiet and looked slightly distressed. Lizzy was getting very angry but was trying to keep her cool.

"The other guys in the band told me that Charlie was never interested in anyone before he met Jane and that he thought until that point that Charlie could be gay" Lizzy stated.

"Well they would say that, I expect those boys like their little secrets" said Caroline

"You don't know anything of the sort, those boys would happily boast about what they were up to. Why would they lie about what Charlie was up to" fumed Lizzy.

"Well anyway it's very quiet without them in town. I miss the parties they have and I am sure William will be glad to come back he doesn't seem to like the attention as much and he is very fond of me. I'm sure we get closer every we see each other". Caroline said looking directly at Lizzy as she said this as if waiting for a reaction from Lizzy which disappointingly for her she didn't get, well not the one she hoped for. Lizzy was trying not to laugh; poor Caroline was delusional if she thought Will had any feelings for her. Unfortunately Lizzy knew who Will had feelings for. She was still in shock and had not shared what had happened the night Will had told her his feelings for her with anyone, not even Jane.

Lizzy still did not know what to make of Will, but she thought maybe she shouldn't have run off on him that night. Maybe she should have talked to him a bit more; maybe she should have got his side of the story about George Wickham. She had just been too confused, everything had been too much that night, finding out who the band really were, Will declaring his feelings, Lizzy not knowing if she could trust him or not and since they had only seen each other in company with other people since then and they had both found it awkward to talk to each other and nothing could be resolved. Poor Will looked very despondent, he had completely lost his arrogant streak, well at least that was something! That was a plus! She was starting to feel really sorry that she had hurt him. She couldn't deny that she was starting to think of him differently than she first thought of him but she didn't really know what that meant yet. She wanted to get to know him better.

Well while Lizzy was musing about all this Caroline and Jane were talking (well Caroline was doing most the talking), Jane hadn't completely recovered from the earlier conversation.

The chef came in say that dinner was ready (of course Caroline thought she was too posh to cook for herself). She had never bothered to learn to cook, unlike Charlie who had cooked Jane wonderful meals since they started seeing each other in particular he cooked amazing veggie food as Jane could not bear to eat animals Lizzy loved her red meat too much to become veggie even though she loved animals too but usually ate veggie when she was with Jane so she wouldn't upset her.

Sadly Caroline had not paid attention to this even though Jane and Charlie had told Caroline many times that Jane was veggie and the chef served sea bass for dinner. When Jane had to apologise that she couldn't eat it because she was veggie. Caroline laughed and said but fish is not really an animal, I know many veggies that eat fish.

"Well a fish is an animal Caroline!" Jane said raising her voice, it was the first time Lizzy had heard Jane raise her voice in years. Lizzy was wishing for that bottle of vodka again. This wasn't exactly turning out to be a great night; although she hadn't been hopefully beforehand, she had mainly attended for Jane's sake. Caroline huffed, called the chef and got him to rustle up something with the vegetables. It was very tasty, and Lizzy was certainly more impressed with Caroline's chef, than with Caroline.

The evening dragged on with Caroline going on about all the rich people her family knew and how they would all have to come to the wedding. Jane in her sweet quiet way was trying to tell Caroline that she and Charlie just wanted a small wedding and Caroline was telling her not to be so silly of course they would want a huge wedding. What girl wouldn't want a huge wedding?

Finally the night was over and Lizzy and Jane could escape. When they got back to the safety of Janes flat, Jane broke down in tears and said "Caroline's right you know Lizzy, he could have anyone he wants!"

"He loves you Jane, he loves you soooooo much, do not listen to her, he doesn't want anyone else. You will see him in a few weeks when you go and join the band in Queensland and you will be reassured how much he loves you" said Lizzy.

"Oh yes and I cannot wait, but Lizzy you must come and join me, you haven't had a holiday since you started your PhD. You need a break and you get on with the guys so well I think you will have fun and you will get to see a bit of Oz".

"I don't know Jane, you and Charlie need your private time" said Lizzy.

"Yes we will need some time but Charlie and the band will be really happy to see you too and you might be able to cheer up Will. Charlie says he has been really low in spirits since they went away, the only time he has seemed happy is on stage. He won't go to any of the after show parties and it has been difficult to get him to even do any interviews" said Jane.

"I am not sure I will be any help" said Lizzy.

"Lizzy is there something you are not telling me? I don't mean to pry but the night you left the party early, Will was in a right state. He was trying to hide it but Charlie and I both noticed a change in him. Is it anything to do with you? Lizzy realised it was time to confess.

"Will told me that night that he had feelings for me, and I was in shock and told him I didn't have feelings for him and left. He probably hates me now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jane, I just couldn't" said Lizzy apologetically

"Well that explains it, poor Will you must have broken his heart Lizzy!" said Jane sadly.

"I don't think so Jane, I expect it was a passing fancy, he will be over it soon, I just hope it will not make things difficult for you and Charlie if it is a bit awkward with me and Will for a bit.

"See Lizzy, this is even more reason for you to come to Oz, you and Will can sort things out and be friends, and then it will all be okay". Jane said smiling. Bless Jane to want everyone to be happy Lizzy thought.

"There is something else I need to tell you" and she told Jane what she knew about George Wickham and his misfortunes". Jane wasn't sure what to think, she hoped it wasn't true for Charlie and the bands sake but to think someone would make up a lie like that! " Please keep it to yourself for now Jane and I will see if I can find out more, do you see why I am not sure if I can trust Will?" begged Lizzy.

"Of course I will not say a word Lizzy about what has been said but I will ask around to find out more about George Wickham".

"Thankyou Jane".

"I will check that I can get some time off and maybe I will come to Oz with you Jane. It would be good to make peace, and awesome to see some of Australia, I have always wanted to visit".

Lizzy did manage to get the time off as of course she was way ahead with her research and had already put in many extra hours and Jane and Lizzy caught the plane to Queensland.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Oz Charlie had a surprise for the band and gathered them around for his news. "I can't wait for Jane to arrive here" grinned Charlie. He had been excited for days in anticipation of her arrival. "And she is not travelling alone". The band looked at Charlie puzzled and Will was hoping and praying that it wasn't Charlie's sister Caroline accompanying Jane. He just couldn't bear her constant attention, he tried to be patient with her because she was Charlie's sister but the way he was feeling at the moment he didn't think he could be so tolerant. Wills sister Georgiana had just arrived so he knew it wasn't her and also Jane and Georgina had not met yet so that couldn't be the case anyway. Will was so happy to have his sister with him; she had certainly cheered him up a bit although nothing could stop him thinking about Lizzy and how she didn't want him. He had to pull himself together, out of this dark place and try and heal the hole that was eating him up inside. The band was starting to notice something was wrong and would start questioning him if he wasn't careful. Will was so busy thinking about all this that he nearly missed what Charlie said although the mention of Lizzy snapped him out of his thoughts. Steve and Dave were really excited about something and were grinning from ear to ear.

"Excellent" said Steve "We can continue our drum lessons. I'm sure she will have improved immensely in three months". When Will looked confused Charlie asked

"Will did you hear what I said?" Will shook his head

"Lizzy is coming to Oz with Jane. Jane managed to persuade her to take some time off, she has been working so hard, working all hours she really needed a break. Jane and I were hoping she could come. Will just nodded as if it wasn't any special news but inside his heart was pounding, he had started sweating and he had to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement. He excused himself from the group under the guise that he was going to prepare for the gig that night with a bit of guitar practice but really he needed to be alone as he was too emotional. He would see Lizzy! These past three months had been hell; not seeing her tore a hole in his heart. Even if she thought nothing of him at least he would see her. Now was his chance to try to gain her respect, maybe even her friendship if he was lucky enough. She would get to meet Georgiana. He would love them to meet and get along, that would mean the world to him.

They were arriving the next morning. Will hoped he could concentrate on the gig tonight. It was the first time in a while Georgiana had seen them and he wanted to put on a good show for her.

The next day Charlie went to the airport to pick them up, Will wanted to go too but it would have seemed strange to the rest of the band. Will waited impatiently at the huge apartment they had hired for their stay in Queensland. It was in a forest about an hour outside of Brisbane where they were gigging for the next few nights. They stayed far out of town enough so they wouldn't be disturbed by fans. They actually had tonight off which was planned to coincide with Jane's visit so Charlie and Jane could spend some time together alone. The band and Georgina would keep Lizzy entertained for the night.

"What a trip" Lizzy exclaimed to Jane as they got off the plane in Brisbane. "I watched so many movies I don't think I will be able to see properly for ages". Lizzy could never sleep on planes even if she had been travelling for 24 hours. She felt so hyper, they were in Australia! She had always dreamed of visiting but never thought she would be able to afford to go. Charlie had insisted on paying for their tickets even though Jane and Lizzy had tried to argue that they could pay their own way. They had savings for a rainy day but Charlie won out. As they got through customs they could see Charlie and Steve on the other side. Jane and Charlie ran to each other and Lizzy wandered over to Steve to say hi giving the lovers some privacy for their reunion. Steve gave Lizzy a big hug

"Wonderful to see you Lizzy, so glad you could make it, I'm looking forward to seeing how your drumming skills have improved since your drum teacher has been away".

"I'm afraid I don't think I have improved much as I haven't had much time to practice" Lizzy said.

Charlie drove them back to the apartment and on the way Lizzy was chatting away to Steve but inside she was feeling a bit nervous about meeting Will again and maybe even a little bit excited but she didn't understand why. He was standing outside the door of the apartment looking down until he heard the sound of the car. When he looked up her heart started to pound hard, he was as devastatingly handsome as ever and as soon as their eyes met they seemed to lock. They just couldn't drag their eyes from each other. Lizzy stepped out of the car and they nodded to each other but didn't say a word as they walked into the house. Both in their own way were too emotional to speak. Lizzy looked slightly dishevelled from the journey but so beautiful, even more beautiful than he remembered. Dave appeared and the spell between Will and Lizzy was broken as Dave gave Lizzy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lizzy just didn't know what to think and tried to switch back into her cheery sociable self although she was starting to feel the effects of having no sleep. "So how is the tour going we have been hearing wonderful reviews from the U.K. media about it" said Lizzy.

"Absolutely amazing, our best tour yet yeah. We hope you don't mind we have arranged for you to come and see us tomorrow night" said Steve.

"Of course that would be wonderful won't it Jane we wouldn't miss it for the world" said Lizzy.

"We really seem to have been playing the best we ever have, probably because we have been laying off the drink a bit this time. Will played the most amazing improvised solo last night, it was hauntingly beautiful, kind of really got to everyone, the crowd were mesmerised and I have never heard a crowd cheer so much after he had finished" said Charlie.

"I wish we had been there, it sounds like something that would be a one off" said Lizzy. "I wish you had been their too" Will said under his breath. It was inspired by you he thought to himself.

"Will had to hide away after that the girls had gone mad for him, it wasn't even worth the risk for him coming to the airport as he really doesn't like the attention" said Steve laughing at poor Will who wasn't looking very happy at any of the people in the room let alone the attention he was getting in Oz.

"I'm really sorry I am really going to have to go and rest for a bit as I don't sleep well on planes and I haven't closed my eyes for the last 24 h. Where are we staying? And what are we up to later and could someone wake me so I don't miss out?" said Lizzy sleepily

"Of course, sorry Lizzy I will show you where you are staying" said Will and he picked up her bags. Will showed Lizzy to this beautiful, luxurious room overlooking the forest. Lizzy was stunned by the magnificent view.

"Thankyou what a wonderful view" she said

"Yes we are very lucky to be able to stay in such a lovely location on tour, they are not all as nice as this. This was definitely the best part of the tour for you and your sister to come and visit. I am really glad you decided to come" said Will shyly.

"I am glad I came too" Lizzy said.

"You are not our only visitors on the tour at this point. My sister Georgina is visiting and I would really like to introduce you to her when you have had a chance to have a rest" he said.

"That would be lovely I look forward to meeting her".

"Thankyou Lizzy that means a lot to me" and with that he left her to sleep.

Lizzy laid down her head but she had difficultly trying to sleep at first. Well he doesn't hate me that's something but what on earth happened when we first saw each other. I really don't quite understand my reaction. Finally she succumbed to sleep and hours later she awoke to Jane giving her a gentle shake.

"Time to get up or you won't sleep tonight, get yourself in the shower, Georgina has arrived at the house and is dying to meet you. She is so sweet and shy I think you will love her" Jane said beaming.

"Yes, yes I am awake, I will get up in a minute!" said Lizzy grumbly.

"Come on Lizzy, I've brought you a coffee it's on the bedside table".

"Ok I am getting up and thanks for the coffee". Lizzy drank her coffee and became a little bit more conscious, got in the shower which soon woke her up and slipped into a simple summer dress and joined the others. Steve teased Lizzy that she looked a little bit less like a zombie now!

"Ha ha, you are so funny Steve". Will approached her with a beautiful blonde girl who looked about 16-17, for a second she felt a bit jealous until she looked at her eyes and noticed that many of her features looked similar to Wills. It must be Georgina, what was the matter with her! Georgina ran up to Lizzy and gave her a huge hug. Will looked as surprised as Lizzy was. Georgina was usually so shy and she hadn't been so forward when she met Jane.

"It's so wonderful to meet you at last Lizzy, I have heard so much about you" exclaimed Georgina excitedly.

"I hope it wasn't all bad" said Lizzy looking seriously at Will for a second.

"Not at all" said Georgina looking worried that anyone would say anything bad about Lizzy.

"She is teasing you Georgie, you will realise that when you get to know her that she does that a lot" said Will smiling and looking toward the two women he adored the most in the world.

"I hear you are a very talented musician yourself, it must run in the family Georgina" said Lizzy.

"Please call me Georgie and I love music but my talents are nothing compared to my brothers. I heard you are a pretty amazing musician yourself Lizzy, my brother said he was spellbound by your talent at the open mike night in Longbourne".

"Your brother grossly overestimates my talents probably for some mischievous reason of his own" said Lizzy

"Oh no he says he has rarely heard anything that has given him so much pleasure; it was so beautiful and passionate".

"Well he is very kind" said Lizzy going slightly red. Luckily Will had walked off to give the girls some privacy to get to know each other by then so he didn't see Lizzys reaction.

"Right so what is the plan for tonight then, said Lizzy trying to change the subject

"Well we thought we would take you and Georgie to this private beach restaurant for some proper Aussie food. We are going to leave Charlie and Jane here so they can have some alone time" said Dave.

"Great" said Lizzy "lead the way!".

They sat outside on the beach eating steak and prawns cooked on the barbie watching the sun go down over the sea. Lizzie decided to take a walk along the beach and Will asked if he could join her. They were walking barefoot along the shoreline and the waves were lapping at their feet. Will plucked up the courage to ask Lizzy if they could be friends and forget the past. Lizzy said that she already thought they were friends and Will actually grinned at her. He was so happy he felt bold enough to put his arm in hers as they walked along the beach together.

They all went back to the house and sat around drinking beer and catching up. Steve promised Lizzy a drum lesson the next morning if he could drag himself out of bed. The next day Lizzy had her drum lesson and Steve was so impressed with her progress he thought she should join them up on stage that night! She laughed at him of course!

Jane and Charlie appeared about midday with huge grins on their faces. It was soon time to go to the gig venue in the city to get ready. The girls thought they would go for dinner in town to let the band get set up and so they could get to know each other better. Lizzy went and stood in the front of the crowd again when they got to the gig, at least this time she wouldn't be shocked when she heard them. They were mesmerising and Will played even better than he did before, he was on fire. They ran off stage after one of their big hits and the crowd were screaming for an encore when suddenly Lizzy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was George Wickham "Hi Lizzy fancy meeting you here the other side of the world at the concert of a band I should have been in." he said

"Hello George I am surprised to see you so far away from home I am her with my sister as she is engaged to Charlie the bassist in the band".

"I was worried for a minute you might have formed an attachment with one of the band members".

"And that would be a bad thing then?" said Lizzy.

"Well I just hoped that my warning would be enough to keep away from a certain band member" George said.

"Well don't worry there is no chance of anything happening where he is concerned but we are friends now, the rest of the guys are really cool though. They are really good mates nowadays" said Lizzy.

"What brings you to Oz George" said Lizzy.

"I had some unfinished business to attend too" he said. He didn't expand on what the business was and Lizzy didn't want to seem nosey although it seemed a bit of a mystery.

Seeing George there did remind Lizzy of the main thing that was still bugging Lizzy about Will and made her not trust Will completely. George was such a charming man it was lovely to see him and they shouted to each other until the band returned for their encore. Will looked down to where Lizzy had been standing and nearly had a fit when he saw her talking to George Wickman. Will and George made eye contact and glared at each other. It took most of his concentration to keep it together and carry on playing. He wanted to jump off the stage and strangle that man who had caused him and his family so much heartache. Lizzy couldn't have missed the look of hate on Wills face. After the concert Lizzy and George chatted for a bit and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, said goodbye and disappeared into the crowd and Lizzy went to join the others. As soon as Lizzy saw Will she took him by the arm and dragged him off into a quiet corner. "What is wrong with you? Why do look at a man with so much hatred that you have done so much wrong to? He is such a lovely charming man and look he doesn't seem to have any bad feeling about it he has travelled round the world to see you play and support the band. I thought you had improved for the better but now I can see you haven't changed" Lizzy shouted at Will.

"You think very highly of that man don't you?" Will shouted angrily to Lizzy, rage evident in his eyes. " So this is what you really think of me!" and without waiting for an answer to his question he stormed off.

Lizzy was shaking and just sat down on the floor where she had stood. She had never seen him so angry. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she was determined not to cry. Lizzy managed to pull herself together and join the rest of the group to congratulate them on a spectacular gig but Will was not with them. At that moment Georgie appeared looking white as a sheet with tears in her eyes. "Whatever is the matter Georgie you look like you have had a shock" said Lizzy putting her arm around the younger girls waist, who was quickly becoming to feel like she was another sister.

"Where is my brother?" Georgie asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know Georgie" said Lizzy

"I need talk to him, can we go home?" said the younger girl trying to compose herself.

"Of course Georgie but what is the matter? Can I do anything to help?" asked Lizzy with great concern in her voice.

"No I will be ok I am just very shocked. I have seen someone from my past tonight that I never wanted to see ever again. I thought I would be safe from him here in Oz, but no" said Georgie.

"Did he hurt you Georgie?" Lizzy said firmly.

"Only mentally with his cruel games, he used me and broke my heart he didn't love me he wanted our families money. If Will sees him he will kill him!".

Lizzy was remembering back to that first party at Charlies house and that Will had appeared at the party late and in a bad mood and the guys had mentioned someone giving Georgie heartache. She couldn't believe poor Georgies bad luck that this guy was here in Oz when she was just trying to have a nice holiday with her brother. Georgies brother had been so angry with Lizzy when she talked about George Wickham….would it be him, no he was so nice. Did Lizzy dare ask? Georgie was so upset she didn't want to upset her any more trying to guess names but now the idea was in her head she had to know. Just as she was about to ask, Georgie suddenly poured out her story. "George promised me he would love me forever, but he had been sleeping around, he promised he didn't care about my money but he was constantly borrowing cash from me and never paying me back. He said he would love Will like a brother but then he told cruel lies about Will stopping George getting into the band. Luckily the band members know that the story was not true as George walked into the audition with his own guitar and played it really badly. It was George that tried to sabotage Wills guitar. When he thought no one was looking he broke one of Wills strings and put his guitar out of tune but his plan didn't work as Will always carries around spare guitar strings even when he doesn't have his guitar with him and it takes seconds for Will to tune a guitar to perfection. Steve saw him do it as well. I can not believe I ever fell for George Wickham". With that last statement Lizzy gasped, her legs started shaking and she went nearly as white as Georgie.

"Are you ok Lizzy?" said Georgie looking concernedly at Lizzy.

"Yes" said Lizzy trying to keep composed "I just can't believe anyone could treat you badly. I have to confess I know that man and I can see how you were taken in by him. He is very charming on the surface."

"Please stay away from him Lizzy, he is big trouble and he has caused me and my brother a lot of heartache" begged Georgie.

"I thankyou for your warning" said Lizzy starting to recover from her own shock.

"Let us get away from here, where is my brother?" said Georgie to Lizzy.

"I wish I knew" said Lizzy quietly and sadly. What had she done! Will must hate me now and will never speak to me again; I have been so stupid, so blind I can't believe I was taken in by George Wickham and that I have ruined one of the best friendships I could ever have. Lizzy and Georgie were very quiet on the way back and Lizzy was getting very worried. The band were not concerned as it wasn't out of character for Will to sometimes go off on his own to brood! they teased, or they said maybe he had a secret girlfriend. Neither of those explanations gave Lizzy any comfort although if he had a girlfriend she hoped she would treat him well and wouldn't shout at him and accuse him of doing something he didn't do and without waiting for an explanation and his side of the story. Yes he deserved to be happy, she was starting to realise that he really did deserve to be happy. Lizzy felt sick, she couldn't believe she had got Will so wrong. They soon reached the apartment again and everyone was shattered so they headed off for bed. Before Georgie disappeared Lizzy asked her if she was okay and she said she would be in a while, she would recover, it was just a shock to see him again. Lizzy gave her a hug and stroked her hair and told her that she was there for her. Lizzy asked if Georgie could check Wills room to see if he was back as she was worried and Georgie checked and found that he had not returned.

"Don't worry Lizzy he will be back soon, sometimes he likes to be alone after a gig".

"It's just we had a few words before he disappeared and I'm worried that it is my fault" said Lizzy. "I'm sure it's not Lizzy, my brother just likes to be alone sometimes, see you in the morning Lizzy" and she gave Lizzy another hug.

Lizzy was not sleepy in the slightest, she was really worried; she had to see Will and apologise and hope one day he could forgive her. The evening was pretty warm and Lizzy went out and sat on the steps and looked out into the forest. She could see a few Kane toads hopping about, she knew they were pests to Queensland but they were quite cute. A few hours passed and her sleepiness caught up with her and she fell asleep curled up at the top of the stairs like a cat. That was how Will found her when he arrived back to the apartment about 3 am.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Wills POV)

Earlier he had put a scarf round his head and disappeared off from the venue, hired a car and drove around for a bit. He ended up back at the beach where they had all had dinner the night before. How could she be so charmed by that man who had already broken poor Georgies heart? That was the trouble George Wickhams charming was so convincing even beautiful, intelligent Lizzy has been taken in by him. He'd have to warn her about him but how without telling her of Georgies pain, would she believe me, she was so angry with me. What lies has he told Lizzy? Once Will had calmed down it had got quite late, he hoped Georgie wasn't worried about him but she knew what he was like. She would have got home safe with Jane, Lizzy and the band. Lizzy… she hates me again what am I to do. She looked so peaceful, curled up on top of the stairs he didn't want to disturb her but it couldn't have been that comfortable and it was getting very cold, she would catch a chill. Will softly called her name but she just went hmm….. "Lizzy you need to go to bed you will catch your death here!"

"Hmm hmm" was all Lizzy said. Will knew he had to do something; he couldn't just leave her on the steps. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. She leaned into him and put her hand on his chest and his heart started pounding. She would be really upset if she woke up and herself like this with him after their angry exchange earlier. She hated him but it felt so wonderful to hold her close to him. He thought the best thing to do was to gently carry her into her room, place her on her bed and leave her to wonder how she got there in the morning. He placed her on the bed and looked around for something to put over her so she warmed up, when she reached out for him, gently touching him on the arm saying "don't go" and she finally opened her eyes "Will" she gasped.

"Sorry I will go I just couldn't leave you out there in the cold" he whispered.

"Please don't go, I need to apologise for all the awful things that I said that were all untrue" pleaded Lizzy. Will eyes widened in shock "I am so truly deeply sorry Will and would do anything to make it up to you" she said. Will just looked deeply into her eyes, she wasn't angry with him anymore. What had happened? Lizzy slowly sat up and began her story "Your sister bumped into George Wickham and was in deep shock and in a distressed state and was asking for you. Of course you had left then after our fight and she told me that man had broken her heart and all the wicked lies he spread about you and then I was in deep shock, I'm so sorry that he tricked me as well as your sister but luckily not to the same extent. I did think he was charming but there was something about him a bit too smooth for me. I hope in time you can forgive me and that we can be friends again"

"Of course we can be friends dear Lizzy, let our fight be forgotten, I am sorry I shouted at you, you didn't deserve that, I'm sorry I ran off particularly as my sister needed me although I'm not sorry she confided in you instead. I wanted to tell you what George Wickham was really like but I didn't think you would believe me after being taken in by him. I needed to calm down before I came back" said Will.

"Where did you go?" said Lizzy reaching for his hand and looking into his eyes.

"To the beach, I always find the beach very calming, listening to the waves" said Will gently taking Lizzy's hands in his and giving them a gently squeeze.

" I find the beach very calming too" she said and she smiled at him and he smiled at her in return. "I was remembering our lovely evening there last night." He said

"Yes it was a wonderful evening, one of the best evenings I have had in a long time".

"What were you doing sleeping on the steps?" Will asked Lizzy

"I was waiting for you to come back so I could apologise and beg your forgiveness and hope you wouldn't hate me one day" Lizzy said.

"I could never hate you Lizzy whatever you said to me. Who can blame you for thinking I was the bad guy. I don't go out of my way to be friendly to people, but I am trying to be a better man, when you met me first I was so arrogant, I am trying to remedy that".

"So we are friends again then?" Will questioned hopefully.

"Yes, we are good" Lizzy said staring deep into his eyes. She couldn't help being drawn to them, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him or him from her, something had changed between them now everything was out in the open. Finally they broke eye contact and Will said

"right I better let you get some sleep" he said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. He didn't want to leave but he thought he better while things were good between them.

(Lizzys POV)

Lizzy was so relieved they had worked things out but felt a bit lost that he had gone. He didn't hate her and he hadn't been seeing a secret girlfriend. He was her friend, but something had changed between them, there was certainly more. She had feelings for him now but it was too late. She had messed him about too much for him to ever want more, she got undressed and went to bed but couldn't stop thinking about him. There was no way he would have feelings for her now it was too late! She had, had her chance but she hadn't realised what he was really like. Well friendship would have to do, hopefully friendship would be enough for her. She was still coming to terms with these new feelings, maybe they wouldn't last although she knew she was kidding herself thinking that. The way her heart had hammered when she got to Oz when she saw him even before she knew the real story about George Wickham told her that these feelings were a bit deeper than that. Well she would have to be tough at least he didn't hate her.

(Wills POV)

Will went and checked on Georgie before he went to bed but she was sleeping soundly which was a great relief to him. He thought he would probably have difficulty sleeping after this night. He was so relieved they were talking again, that they were friends although he desperately wanted more, he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, deeply….., passionately….. but she wouldn't feel that way about him. So friendship is what he would have to settle for, to have her in his life would have to do. She would always be in his life when Charlie and Jane got married, he was so happy that Charlie had met someone wonderful to share his life, he really should tell his friend how happy he was for him but it was difficult to be happy about anything at the moment. At least that meant he would still see Lizzy. He drifted off dreaming about a life with her he could never have, at least he had his dreams if nothing else.

(Lizzys POV)

Lizzy woke early after a restless night, she showered and dressed in simple shorts and a strappy top and wandered into the kitchen where Georgie was cooking up sausages and bacon. Before Lizzy said anything Georgie said "its okay they are all veggie as I know Jane is a veggie and the rest are happy to go veggie for a few days as they love Jane so much".

"That's so sweet of them, so thoughtful, I wish everyone was so thoughtful" and she told Georgie about the meal Lizzy and Jane had at Carolines house. Georgie couldn't believe that even Caroline could be that thoughtless.

"Did you know Caroline wanted to accompany me to Oz?, it took a lot of persuading her that I would be fine on my own as I had travelled all over the world to meet up with my brother on tour over the years. I also told her that she might not be able to have all the home comforts she was used to in Oz and persuaded her that she might not like it there with the heat and the bugs!"

"Well done you, I don't think I could have coped with Caroline after everything that has happened since we have been here" said Lizzy.

"My brother is back, I checked his room this morning" said Georgie.

"Yes I know he found me asleep on the steps outside, I was trying to stay up to apologise to him but I couldn't keep my eyes open" said Lizzy looking embarrassed "he carried me to bed".

"Always the gentleman, did you sort things out?" asked Georgie hopefully concerned for her new friend.

"Yes we did, thank goodness he has forgiven me even thought I don't deserve it" said Lizzy sadly.

"You do deserve it, please let it all be forgotten" said that rich, deep voice that seemed to now make her heart pound every time she heard it. Lizzy turned around to see Will grinning the corners of his corner turned up for a change, dressed in tan shorts and a white t-shirt that displayed his tanned muscular arms.

"Hi sis, how are you doing today?" Will asked with great concern for his little sis, giving her a knowing look.

"Morning Bro I'm not too bad now thanks, breakfasts nearly ready, can you see if you can kick the others out of bed or they won't get any". Georgie beamed at her brother, you could tell that they loved each other very much it was heart-warming to see.

"Can I do anything to help Georgie?" asked Lizzy.

"No you sit and relax Lizzy I'm going to look after you all today". The guys started appearing looking rather dishevelled,

"Hi Lizzy, Georgie did you sleep well?" said Steve. Jane appeared then holding Charlie's hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Lizzy and morning everyone, we have had a crazy idea and we want to run it by you Lizzy" Jane said.

"Go on Jane, I'm intrigued" said Lizzy.

"Do you remember that meal we had with Caroline" said Jane.

"Actually Georgie and I were just talking about that" said Lizzy.

"Well do you remember that Caroline thought we should have a big wedding and that Charlie and I hated that idea"

"Yes I do", Lizzy was beaming now as she had a feeling what Jane was going to say "You are going to get married here aren't you and very soon?" Lizzy said.

"Do you mind, Lizzy? What do you think?" said Jane looking hopefully for Lizzy's approval.

"I think that's a wonderful idea if it can be done on such short notice, anyway it doesn't matter what I think it's up to you and Charlie" said Lizzy.

"But I would still like your approval all the same all the same" said Jane.

"Well of course you have it" and Lizzy gave Jane and then Charlie a huge hug.

"Charlie is going to ring up to see if we can get a special license and we can have a big party when we get back to the UK. We would love you and Georgie to be bridesmaids and Will to be best man"

"I would be honoured to be your best man Charlie, Caroline is not going to be happy though!" said Will

"I don't care" said Charlie very uncharacteristically "I have had enough of her interference in our lives. I know I will suffer when we get back, but I will be the happiest man alive, married to my Jane so I won't care! We need to keep this quiet from the rest of the family and everyone else. We need to make sure the press don't hear about it, or it won't be private at all. We have three more gigs to do here and then we have a break before we fly back to England so that will be a perfect time for the wedding".

"This is so exciting" exclaimed Georgie "But what about the parents, what will they think?" asked Georgie.

"Well my parents were happy for me to do what makes me happy" said Charlie "and Janes dad will be fine about it but Janes mum is not going to be so happy but we will let her organise the party when we get home which will hopefully appease her a bit".

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, I think Charlie understands our parents very well" said Lizzy.

"Right come on let's sit down for breakfast before it gets cold" said Will.

"Can we be bridesmaids too" grinned Steve. Georgie hit Steve over the head with the spatula she was holding. They tucked into their breakfast and made plans for the day. The band was gigging that night so they couldn't go too far a field. Jane and Charlie were going to spend the morning seeing what they could do about organising the wedding while the rest of the group went to the beach. Lizzy asked if she could do anything to help but Jane said they would be fine.

They grabbed their beach gear and headed off to another private beach the band knew about and they were the only ones their. They found a place to settle on the beach and Dave suggested they should have a sandcastle competition, but who was going to judge? They decided they would all give each other points and the person with the most points would win. Lizzy being very competitive as usual was determined to win particularly to beat Will! They all spaced out and got digging. Georgie build a castle with shells decorating the turrets. Lizzy had a moat that went out to the sea so it would fill up with water. Will built a guitar shaped castle, Steve drums and Dave a microphone. Lizzy laughed "you guys really are obsessed with your band, although I don't blame you and they are amazing sandcastles! How on earth can I judge these are all wonderful, I think we need someone else to judge. In the end they agreed that Georgies was the best as they all loved her very much and they were happy to let her win. Lizzy and Georgie then ran down to the water and dipped their feet in, the guys came running up behind them and splashed them. Will in a spontaneous moment picked up Lizzy and put her over his shoulder and ran into the sea with her and threw her in. Lizzy playfully hit Will on the chest with her arms in a mock protest but it did give her a chance to look at and feel his perfectly sculptured chest it, was magnificent

"Sorry Lizzy I couldn't resist!" Will laughed.

Georgie, Steve and Dave were looking at each other with knowing grins. Lizzy and Will joined the others and they messed about in the water for a while until it was time to go back and get ready for the gig.

"The wedding is booked for a week today!" Jane and Charlie announced when the others got back to the house.

"That's brilliant" said Lizzy "We need to get Jane a dress then"

"And dresses for you and Georgie, we thought we could have a look while the guys are getting ready for the gig, what do you think girls?" said Jane.

"How exciting" Georgie exclaimed, right lets go!"

"I have already booked suits for us Will and the rest of the guys I hope you don't mind" said Charlie.

"Of course not Charlie I'm happy to wear what ever you want us to wear as long as you don't put me in pink!" laughed Will.

The girls headed off in a hire car to town to look for dresses, Jane had already booked an appointment and it didn't take long for them to get the dresses sorted out. Jane chose a very elegant, simple strapless cream dress and dark red short dresses for the girls with simple sandals, the girls decided to go to dinner again before they joined the guys at the concert. They decided to go to a simple Aussie restaurant by the beach.

"It was good to see you and Will getting on well this afternoon" Georgie said smiling.

"Yes we are on our way to becoming good friends now and I am so happy" said Lizzy.

"I think you are well on your way to becoming much more than just friends" said Georgie boldly.

"No no don't be daft Georgie, he would never want to be more than just friends with me especially after the way I have treated him" stated Lizzy.

"So are saying that you would like to be more than just friends Lizzy, I thought you didn't think about him that way? said Jane smiling.

"Maybe I do but he wouldn't think about me in that way" said Lizzy sadly.

"But you know he likes you, as he told you" said Jane.

" That was a long time ago before I treated him so badly, before I knew what he was really like".

"He is crazy about you, he talks about you all the time, which was why I knew so much about you when I met you" said Georgie.

"But that was before I treated him so badly and before I knew how I felt" said Lizzy.

"The way he looks at you I don't think his feelings have changed and I think you are being hard on yourself he wasn't the friendliest person in the world when you met him, you were right to be wary of him" said Jane. "I'm sorry Georgie but your brother did not give a very good impression of himself when we met him" said Jane.

"I know what my brother can be like, he does put on a mask to protect himself and he was a bit spoilt before but he has always been the most wonderful brother to me, maybe a bit protective but after what happened to me I am glad he is like that. I have seen a major change in his attitude since he met you Lizzy. You have changed him for the better. You have made him want to be a better man. A change like that would not be for a passing fancy Lizzy. The way he looks at you, the way he is with you I have never seen him act like that around anyone else ever" said Georgie. It was the longest speech the girls had ever heard the quiet Georgie say.

"Well I don't know, I think I will have to earn his trust again and that's going to take a while" said Lizzy sadly.

"So how do you feel about him" said Jane trying to drag some information out of Lizzy.

"I think…..I am falling in love with him" said Lizzy quietly understating her new feelings.

"Hooray I hoped that was the case" said Georgie excitedly.

"Can we change the subject as I don't think anything can come from this" said Lizzy sadly.

"OK" said the girls smiling to each other.

"So what other arrangements need to be made for the wedding?" asked Lizzy.

"We just need rings, a photographer (although we are looking to ask the band photographer but we are booking him out but not telling him what it is for until just before) maybe a cake but we were just planning going for a nice meal after their wedding with you lot" said Jane.

"Sounds like its all sorted that's great" said Lizzy

"Yes, lovely and simple just as we wanted it" smiled Jane.

The girls headed off to the concert and Lizzy took her normal place up front in the crowd, Georgie had decided to come and join her to see why Lizzy liked to go and stand there. "Wow I can feel the buzz down here, everyone is so excited!" said Georgie.

"You see why I like it down here" said Lizzy her eyes shining bright with excitement. As soon as they started playing Lizzy and Georgie started jumping up and down. About five songs in the band announced that they had a new song they had been playing around with that they wanted to test it out on the Queensland fans. It was a haunting piece about unrequited love and how the person didn't feel that they were good enough for the person they were in love with. Wills guitar solo was incredible and after the crowd were silent, they were so moved by this beautiful, sad song. They played one of their big hits, upbeat pieces next and the crowd were back to jumping around again.

After the encore Lizzy and Georgie went and joined the band backstage.

"That new song was incredible" said Lizzy her eyes bright with excitement "Who wrote that?" she asked.

"I did" said Will quietly and he moved over to Lizzy and walked her over to a corner away from the others "I wrote it about you" Will said with his head hung low, he couldn't look Lizzy in the eye. He hadn't wanted to play the song tonight but the band really wanted to try it out on the crowd and in the end he agreed. He hoped Lizzy wouldn't notice it, trust her to like it, to like the song where he was pouring out his pain. He wasn't going to play it to the others ever, but one night when he was feeling particularly low on the tour before Lizzy, Jane and Georgie arrived and he had, had a few drinks he decided to open up and play that song to them. Of course he didn't tell them who inspired the song but the band loved it, they thought it was the most beautiful song they had heard and thought he should share it with the world.

Lizzy stood there with her mouth open. She was speechless (which was rare). Lizzy reached out for Wills face and lifted his chin so he would look at her. She searched for his eyes until they locked with hers and they just stood there for a moment. He looked so vulnerable and apprehensive. When Lizzy could find the courage to speak she said "you wrote the song about me".

"Yes I did, I'm sorry it was never going to be played but the band loved it so much" said Will.

"Is that…..how ….you….really….feel?" said Lizzy.

"You know how I feel about you Lizzy, I told you at our after show party all those months ago".

"I didn't think you would feel anything for me after the way I treated you" said Lizzy.

"My feelings have never changed for you, in fact they are even stronger than before. I know you had good reason to treat me as you did, I deserved it after the way I was with you and anyone else. Anyway this is all irrelevant as we will never be anything but friends" said Will. Lizzys heart plummeted in her stomach, she had started to hope that there might be a chance for them to be together but his last statement must mean that he didn't want a relationship or that she was not good enough for him. Lizzy realised that she wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world and the realisation that she couldn't be with him made any toughness in her dissolve. Lizzys eyes welled up and a single tear ran down her cheek, Will brushed the tear away from her face and looked at her with such sorrow. "Why are you crying Lizzy, shouldn't it be me crying? I am the one who is in love with you, with no chance of you loving me in return" said Will. Lizzy stopped crying and looked at Will in disbelief.

"But you just said it was all irrelevant" said Lizzy.

"Only because you would never have feelings for me" said Will. Lizzy took Wills face in her hands and gave him a slow tender kiss on the lips and then it was Wills turn to look surprised. He soon recovered and wrapped his arms around Lizzy and at first gently kissed her and then he deepened the kiss until they were passionately embracing. Finally they parted but still holding onto each other's arms and staring deeply into each other's eyes, their eyes both full of questions but just enjoying the moment. Finally Will plucked up the courage to speak he asked "can it really be true that you might have some feelings for me?".

Lizzy slowly spoke "I have been falling for you for a while now, since I have got to know the real you but I thought I had no chance, feel how my heart thumps when you are near" she took his hand and put it over her heart. They stared into each other's eyes for a while and then Will said

"Is this really real or am I dreaming?"

"I can hardly believe it myself but it is real" said Lizzy smiling.

The rest of the band had finished packing up and looked over to Will and Lizzy and realised what was happening. Steve and Dave started clapping and everyone else joined in as Lizzy and Will turned a dark shade of red.

"Hooray, at last" said Georgie " I knew you two would work it out some day".

"Come on we better get going" Charlie said. Will took Lizzys hand squeezed it gently and lead her to one of the cars to take them back to the house never dropping his gaze from Lizzy for one minute. Will and Lizzy didn't say a word travelling back to the house they just stared into each other's eyes. When they got back to the house Will and Lizzy stayed outside and sat on the steps while everyone else went to bed.

"You really wrote that song about me?" Lizzy asked again, she just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I did, I have been in turmoil ever since you ran off on me at the bands after show party. I realised than that I wasn't good enough for you and that I had to do something to try and make myself worthy of you, even if I could only be friends with you. Having you in my life as a friend would be better than not having you in my life at all though I would have found it really hard when you had a boyfriend. I got jealous when you talked to men anyway, especially your friend Joe he is so obviously in love with you but who can blame him. I am amazed that every man that knows you is not in love with you. Even if I could never be with you, meeting you has been a turning point in my life, it has made me want to me a better man. You made me realise how stupid and arrogant I have been for no reason at all. I'm sorry, I hope this is not all too much for you, the last thing I want to do is scare you off".

"That's not going to happen" said Lizzy smiling as she moved a stray hair away from Wills face and then gently stroked his cheek.

"Yes I have seen a change in you for the better, although there was also always a good man there, looking after your sister when your parents died, it can't have been easy and look at the amazing woman Georgie has become. I have changed for the better too; I judged you way too harshly because of your attitude and trusted a man I barely knew because he was charming and friendly on the surface. I thought my judgement was better than that, I thought I had more sense. I have also learnt to change my attitude for the better".

"I don't believe you did anything wrong Lizzy, my sister fell for George Wickhams charms as well and she is also a very intelligent women" said Will stroking Lizzys hair and gazing into her eyes. "Lizzy are you warm enough? You have goosebumps" Will said as he put his leather jacket around Lizzys shoulders.

"I hadn't noticed I was getting cold, somehow tonight I don't think I would notice anything".

Will held Lizzys face in his hands and gave her a long slow kiss which turned into another and another. They wrapped their arms around each other until Lizzy really started shivering.

"Come on, I'm taking you inside I don't want you freezing to death!" said Will looking concerned.

He took her by the hand and led her inside. The house was quiet as everyone else had gone to bed. Will poured himself a Glenmorangie "would you like a drink Lizzy?"

"Yes a whiskey would be great" and so he poured Lizzy a glass and they sat on the sofa.

"A toast to us" said Lizzy as they clinked glasses. Will put his arm around Lizzy and she held his free hand in both of hers and started playing with the rings on his fingers.

"How do you manage to play guitar with all those rings on your fingers?" Lizzy asked "I just always have" said will I have got used to it.

They sat, talked and kissed and drank whiskey all night. As it got light, Will guided Lizzy along a concealed forest path that led out to a view point looking out through the forest to the sea and they watched the sun rise hand in hand, it was just perfect. "Oh dear" said Lizzy as they got back to the house "How did it get to morning? Time has gone by so fast" as Georgie appeared getting up to make breakfast as Lizzy and Will entered the house.

"Have you two really been up all night?" laughed Georgie. Lizzy and Will just grinned and excused themselves. Lizzy was yawning she really didn't want to go to sleep because she didn't want to stop talking with Will but he started yawning too.

"Well I better leave you to go to get some sleep Lizzy or you are going to fall asleep standing. They had reached Lizzys bedroom by now and Will thought she was going to pass out very soon. He scooped her up and gently placed her on the bed, he kissed her on her forehead and whispered goodnight.

"Don't go Will, please stay with me" begged Lizzy.

"I really want to, I really, really want to but this is all so new I don't want to ruin it" said Will.

"Then stay with me" Lizzy murmured only half awake now.

"If you are sure" whispered Will.

Poor Will was trying to be a gentleman. This was too important to mess up by rushing in too quickly. Hopefully he would be able to control himself but it would be so difficult with her so close. He removed his shoes and covered them both over with a duvet and cuddled up to Lizzy. She pressed herself against him and they both fell into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update hope you like the next bit! More reviews please I really appreciate them and I will try to add some more back story / detail when I get a chance. Hope you like this **

Chapter 6

Will was the first to wake, he watched Lizzy sleeping so peacefully and was pinching himself, he was the luckiest man alive, and he hoped he would be able to do this for the rest of his life. He prayed she wouldn't wake and think this was all a terrible mistake. That really would break him. Gradually Lizzy started to stir and her eyes blinked a few times and then they were open. She looked into Wills eyes "It wasn't just a dream thank goodness" said Lizzy. Will released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding waiting for her to reject him as he deserved. A man like him didn't deserve to be so lucky. She looked into his eyes and said what she had been too scared to say last night. "I love you Will… with all my heart". His heart swelled with joy.

"I love you too Lizzy, so much, so deeply, so passionately". Lizzy held him tightly and kissed him so passionately, much more intensely than last night, as if she had been scared to let herself go completely, scared of being hurt. Will could not help but respond, she ignited a fire in him. They just couldn't get enough of each other and needed to show how passionately they really loved each other. The gentleman in Will tried to fight back but nothing was going to stop them. They soon had undressed each other tearing away any clothes that couldn't be removed quickly enough for them and soon they were exploring each other's bodies hungrily, until there love was consummated. They made love again and again until they were both exhausted then they just laid in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep together.

They both woke about 4am and made love again. They laid together staring at each other and caressing each other until Lizzys stomach started rumbling and they realised they hadn't eaten since they got together! "Come on we better get you some food or you will have no strength for anything". Will picked Lizzy up in his arms.

"I need to get washed before I go out there", Lizzy said

"Ok, I'll just be a few minutes". Will gently placed Lizzy back on the bed and went to the on-suite bathroom where their was the most enormous bath. Will found some bubble bath, poured a bath and then picked up Lizzy and gently placed her in the bath which he also got in and started washing her which led to more love making. Eventually they managed to get out to the kitchen and Will started cooking up some food. Georgie appeared grinning at her brother as she said good morning to her brother and Lizzy. Will started cooking for everyone as they appeared waiting for the clever comments from everyone due to Will and Lizzy's disappearance for a whole day and night but they were just really happy for them both. For the band it had clicked pretty quickly after Will and Lizzy got together that the song Will had written was about Lizzy and that it wasn't unrequited love anymore, thank goodness Will had been so miserable. Well he was grinning from ear to ear now. Steve was thinking that Will's next song was going to be rather more upbeat than the last!

"Do you fancy another drum lesson after breakfast Lizzy, if you have the energy!" said Steve teasingly. Lizzys cheeks went a bit red and she looked to Will and smiled, he smiled back to her.

"Yes that would be great Steve" Lizzy said with a straight face. Lizzy gave Will a passionate kiss in front of everyone and wandered off to the practice room with Steve. Will watched them go looking like a lost puppy. "She is the most incredible woman in the world" declared Will.

"Wow, Will in love, who would have believed it" Dave said teasingly.

"Yep who would have thought, I'm head over heels in love with that woman" Will exclaimed "I am the luckiest man alive that she loves me too".

"I think I am going to puke more than I did when Charlie and Jane got together, you are even worse!" teased Dave "I'm really happy for you mate, it's good to see Lizzy put you in your place and that you love her for it!"

"I am so happy for you both" gushed Jane "I always hoped Lizzy would find someone she truly loves and I believe she has found that with you Will Darcy".

"Yeah I've always wanted a sister" shouted Georgie excitedly.

"Hush Georgie, I don't want to scare her off, she already knows I'm really serious about her and I'm still praying she won't run off screaming" whispered Will.

"Wow the cocky, confident Will Darcy not so sure about yourself now you have really changed" said Dave.

"Yes I have changed for the better thanks to Lizzy, I really was a complete arse before" said Will.

"You did have your moments but we let you off since you are such a brilliant guitarist" laughed Dave and Will grinned at him and punched him in the arm.

Meanwhile Lizzy was having her drum lesson with Steve "so you and Will huh!" he said grinning.

"Yes at last, so it seems to everyone else. First I hated him and he liked me, then he hated me and I started to like him and then I hated him again and then I fell in love with him when I thought he hated me. Pretty messed up really!" said Lizzy.

"I'm so glad we played his song that seemed to be the trigger that got you two together and he really didn't want us to play it. Bet he is glad we did now! It is such an amazing song once we heard it we couldn't help ourselves".

"Yes it's amazing what music can do I guess that's why I love it so much, anyway come on drum teacher did you just get me in here to get the gossip? Teach me some drumming!" said Lizzy.

"I doubt I will have much chance to get you to myself from now on. I bet it's going to be difficult to get you away from Will for one minute now!" said Steve.

Lizzy laughed and smiled just thinking about being in Wills arms, "Lizzy are you with me?" said Steve waving his hand in front of her face.

"Umm yes sorry, got distracted" said Lizzy dreamily. "Teach me some of your bands stuff".

"I don't know I might be out of a job if I teach you too much of our stuff, I know which one of us our lead guitarist would prefer!" said Steve.

"Ha, ha you are so funny, I don't think I could ever be as good as you Steve, you are the most incredible drummer I have ever heard" said Lizzy.

"Okay I will teach you a few things just because you are being so flattering. Maybe you could come up and do one song and I can have a beer break".

They played around for an hour or so and Lizzy then went off to find Jane, she had hardly spoken to her since her and Will had got together and she wanted to see if Jane needed any help with wedding plans. "Hi sis" said Lizzy and gave Jane a big hug when she found her in the room she shared with Charlie.

"Hey Lizzy… so he was still in love with you all along" said Jane getting straight to the point.

"Yes and I am most definitely in love with him. I cannot believe that I hated him at one time when I know now what a wonderful man he is. I'm so happy you persuaded me to come to Oz. Who would have thought how much my life would change in a few short days. Anyway I came to see if you needed help with the wedding plans I'm sorry I have been a bit distracted" said Lizzy.

"Everything is in hand and I am really happy you have been distracted and Charlie is ecstatic for you both. Will has been downcast for so long, we only just worked out that it was since the after gig party where you left early that Will had been so unhappy since. Will wouldn't tell Charlie what was wrong, it was only when he played your song to the band things started to click into place and Charlie had a feeling that it was you Will was mopping about but he wouldn't say anything to anyone not even me because he didn't know for sure, but it all makes sense now. They have their gig tonight and one tomorrow night, the guys are going to try on their suits in a minute, the hire company are bringing them here and we got the rings and chose flowers yesterday. Charlie has just gone to give the rings to Will to look after".

Charlie knocked on Wills door "Hi Will, grinned Charlie, I have something precious for you to look after. Charlie showed Will the rings.

"They are perfect" Will exclaimed.

"A few days ago you would have just huffed and put them safe in a drawer" said Charlie.

"A few days ago I thought I was in unrequited love…" grinned Will. " Life is looking a lot rosier now and if Lizzy can put up with me I'm hoping you will have to get used to this new happier me!"

"Well it will certainly make interviews a bit easier if you are a bit cheerer!" teased Charlie.

"Come here Will" and Charlie gave Will a big man hug "thank goodness for the Bennett girls coming into our lives" exclaimed Charlie. Will just grinned back at Charlie.

"Right we need to try on some suits", said Charlie changing the subject as they were getting a bit soppy.

The guys tried on their suits and made the adjustments that were needed, the guys were all in black suits with black shirts with cufflinks of the instrument they played (Jane's idea) and microphones for Dave. They all had dark red ties to match the bridesmaid dresses. They looked so handsome in their suits, very different to their normal scruffy band gear. Lizzy and Jane joined them in the front room to check if they looked suitable for the wedding. Lizzys heart pounded when she saw Will all dressed up, he strode across the room to Lizzy and held onto her hands giving her a crooked smile "Will I do, Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah you'll do" said Lizzy grinning and thinking how handsome he looked. They gazed into each other's eyes and the rest of the room was forgotten.

"Will, Will it's time to get changed now" said Charlie. Will snapped out of it eventually and joined the room again.

The next few days went by in a flash. The media had observed that the moody Will Darcy lead guitarist was not so morose anymore and they suspected that it had something to do with a mystery woman he had been sighted with.

The band had their last gig and Will and Lizzy had some time alone together to get used to their budding relationship. They played together as Lizzy got the courage up to show Will the drumming she had learned from Steve and Will agreed with Steve that Lizzy was good enough to play with the band and Will was a perfectionist so this was a major complement. They also played some guitar together and Will begged Lizzy to sing for him. She really was shy about this as she didn't think she was good enough but Will thought she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Soon Jane and Charlie's wedding day arrived. Jane looked stunning and Charlie was grinning from ear to ear watching his beautiful bride gliding down the aisle. But Will hardly noticed as all he could see was Lizzy walking behind her in her gorgeous dark red strapless dress and her long brown hair curled loosely, and draped around her shoulders with matching flowers in her hair. The ceremony was beautiful and elegant, just like Jane. Amazingly the wedding was completely private from the press as the bands PR people had managed to make the general public believe that the band had flown back to the UK already since the Aussie leg of the tour was over. They had a meal on the beach a classic Aussie barbie and danced the night away to a local band that were friends with the guys (they actually supported them on the Aussie leg of the tour) and they knew they could trust them to keep quiet. Jane threw the bouquet and it landed in Lizzy's arms and all eyes went to Will. It was the first time Will and Lizzy had a chance to dance together as Will had never danced at the club so Lizzy didn't even know he could dance but she had no worries as he held her close, he was an amazing dancer. Jane and Charlie were going off to a hotel by the Great Barrier Reef to go diving for a few days to have some honeymoon time after the wedding. The others had decided to stay on in Oz until Jane and Charlie came back.

The band and the girls had decided to go snorkelling and then they were going to try some surfing, so the next few days were pretty action packed. Lizzy and Will also went out hiking in the rain forest as they had discovered they both had a passion for the out of doors.

Far too soon it was time for them to leave Oz. The band had commitments in London, interviews and a wedding party to organise. Lizzy had to get back to her research although she wasn't as keen to get back to work as she usually would be. It was going to be difficult being away from Will now they had realised what they had together. They both had busy lives doing things they loved, they just had to make sure they had enough quality time together as well.

As they reached the arrivals gates at Heathrow they were blinded by the flash of camera lights from the British press. They had somehow found out that the band would be coming back from Oz that morning. The PR people had managed to keep the press at bay for a while but they were going to find out in the end. Of course the press were very excited to see the band arrive with the Bennett girls. Plenty of gossip for their papers especially since Jane and Charlie were wearing wedding rings. Luckily Jane and Charlie had already told their families before they flew back using the wonders of Skype. At least they wouldn't hear the news from the papers first! It was very possible Mrs Bennett let the news out to the world herself. It would be very difficult for her not to mention that her eldest and most beautiful daughter was married to a rich rock star.

Will had started scowling again, the last thing he wanted was Lizzy exposed to all this nonsense. The party managed to escape to a car that had been hired for them and soon they were back in the privacy of Charlie and now Jane's home.

Jane had decided that it wasn't a long commute to the zoo from Charlie's although she kept her flat just in case she had to stay really late to look after a sick animal.

They were all going to stay at Charlie's to recover before they headed back home and Lizzy to Cambridge. Charlie showed Lizzy and Will to one of the many guest rooms and told them to treat the room as their home from home now and that whenever they were there leave anything they liked there it would be there own private space.

"Thanks Charlie that's really thoughtful of you" said Lizzy as she gave him a hug.

"Well you are family now Lizzy and Will has always been always been like a brother to me since the day we met" said Charlie looking affectionately at his friend.

"You will have to tell me the story of how you met sometime but I think I really need some sleep now" said Lizzy.

"I will, it will make you laugh Lizzy as you can imagine, where Will is concerned it wasn't straight forward!" said Charlie.

"Well I Will look forward to hearing all about it later" said Lizzy.

"And don't let Will tell you because I don't think he will tell it properly" said Charlie.

"Hey I would" said Will.

"Night, night" said Charlie and he shut the door behind him.

"Well I better get some sleep so I can hear this story from Charlie" laughed Lizzy.

"Lizzy….." Will looked serious for a moment, Lizzy was worried that Will didn't want her to hear Charlie's story.

"Are you okay Lizzy? After our experience at the airport with the press" said Will gently holding onto Lizzy's arms and searching for answers in her eyes.

"Yes, it was a bit daunting, but I guess I will have to get used to it since I'm hanging around with a bunch of rock stars now" laughed Lizzy.

"I'm just worried that they will try and pry into your life since they have seen you with me" said Will.

"Well they will soon find out that I'm not very interesting and soon leave me alone!" said Lizzy.

"Now I know that's not true, you are the most interesting, exciting person I have ever met" said Will.

"Did you hit your head earlier trying to avoid the press? You are saying crazy things" said Lizzy

"Oh Lizzy will you ever understand how incredible you are? said Will.

"You daft man, you are the incredible one, I'm just an ordinary girl from Longbourne, you are a rock prodigy"

"And you are a scientific genius, much more worthwhile and vital to the world" said Will.

"You make people feel alive with your mind-blowing musical talent" retorted Lizzy.

"This is getting us nowhere we seem to think very little of ourselves and a great deal about each other" said Will.

"Well I guess it's better than us thinking a lot of ourselves and very little about each other, I cannot believe I thought than you thought more of yourself than anyone else when I met you" said Lizzy. "Anyway I really need some sleep now".

They snuggled up together and drifted off pretty quickly.

That evening the gang all grouped together again in Charlie's sitting room, lounging about drinking beer. Lizzy had seated herself by Charlie "Come on then, tell us the story then Charlie" said Lizzy nudging Charlie with her elbow.

"Well it was in my first week at Cambridge and I was at a party in my college. The party was getting quite wild and I was about to leave as it wasn't really my scene but then I saw this guy sitting in the corner quietly playing around with an acoustic guitar, he seemed obvious to the chaos around him. I was mesmerised watching the way he played from across the room, I couldn't even hear what he was playing or if he was any good or not. I was so engrossed in his playing I didn't notice this tall, long haired, ruggedly good looking long haired guy walking up to me" Charlie grinned at Steve when he said this. "He was holding a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses and he asked me if I wanted a drink and I asked him if he knew who the guy playing the acoustic Strat. in the corner. He told me that his name was Will Darcy and that if I could hear him over the din that was playing that I would be blown away. He told me that he was Wills room mate so was lucky enough to hear him first hand. He's told me that Will was pretty quiet, kept himself to himself but that he was cool. The guy then introduced himself as Steve (as you probably guessed by now) and I apologised for not introducing myself before but I had been so mesmerised by Will. Steve admitted that Will seemed to do that, particular to musicians and he asked me if I played an instrument as he handed me a glass of the whiskey. I explained I was a bassist and that I had been playing a few years and had been in a couple of bands at college and I asked him he played anything although I should have known he was a drummer by the way he tapped his whiskey glass as he was speaking to me. I told him my mate John from college was also a drummer was always tapping the steering wheel of his car or beating out a rhythm on his leg. He admitted it was almost instinctive. Steve had figured that I was a musician since I had been drawn to Wills playing. We then got chatting about bands we had been in at college and the type of music we liked and we realised we had pretty similar tastes and some exciting new ideas for original music and soon the bottle of whiskey had been drained. At that point Will wandered over to where we were chatting (he told me later that he was curious to see who his room mate was having such an intense conversation with as he was usually too busy chasing after women)".

"See nothing changes Steve," Dave mocked.

"Anyway he didn't come empty handed as he must have seen we had run out of whiskey and he had brought over another bottle. Steve made introductions and soon realised that they might have a possible new project evolving. We arranged to meet up to jam together to see if we would sound good together when we were sober. Will and I discovered we were both studying Law and that Steve was reading history (or not reading history most of the time, mainly studying all night parties and women)" said Charlie.

"Okay, okay so I haven't changed at all really, but I was pretty good on this tour so far… and I have already told Lizzy I barely scraped my degree due to my crazy lifestyle" admitted Steve.

"And it doesn't stop him from being a wicked drummer" said Dave.

"I cannot disagree with that, anyway you are distracting me from the story. A few bottles of whiskey later we were really enjoying ourselves and I was really glad I haven't left the party and met these cool guys. The problem with having a few drinks of whiskey you can sometimes have crazy ideas you wouldn't normally have if you were sober. It didn't help that Steve produced some cigarettes that didn't really taste like normal cigarettes" said Charlie.

"Ah Charlie you were so sweet and innocent in the ways of the world" laughed Steve.

"We decided to leave the party and were wandering around the halls and we passed the music rooms and had the crazy idea to break in, acquire our instruments of choice and start jamming. It was one of the most incredible experiences of my life, there was electricity in the air, we just clicked, I had never felt this way when I played with the guys at college but at this time I didn't know if it was the drink and the dodgy substances I had been smoking that were making me feel this way.

"Steve and I felt the same way about that jam as Charlie did, it was out of this world, it was as if we were meant to meet this night to create this amazing sound" said Will

"We were completely off our faces but decided we wanted more drink and walked out of the music room straight into a security guard. We had to run and ended up jumping out of a first floor window to escape the guy. I managed to twist my ankle but managed to keep running and Will was bleeding down one arm. Steve managed to remain unscathed somehow" said Charlie.

"Probably cause I'd had plenty of practice doing crazy things like that unlike you guys" said Steve.

"We ended up at the river and laid down by the water, we couldn't stop laughing. I told them I had never done anything like that in my life and I told the guys that they were a bad influence on me" said Charlie

"Oh yes and I remember I said to you that we were just getting started! And wait until we were rich and famous rock stars" said Steve

"I thought you were having a laugh but it seems like you had a bit more insight into our futures than we did" said Charlie

"Well that was the first night we met, we somehow managed to get away with our crimes as the security guard didn't get a good look at any of us. We met up the next night sober (well Steve relatively so, in those days there were not many moments in those days when Steve wasn't drinking or taking other substances) and discovered that the magic from the night before was not just due to our alcoholic state. Wills playing was truly incredible and we made an amazing team. All we needed was a singer now" said Charlie

"So that's how I met Will and Steve" said Charlie.

"Wow so how did you find Dave and where did George Wickham fit in?, it sounded like you were impressed with Wills playing and you got on with him well" questioned Lizzy.

"We met Dave a couple of weeks later at our first open mike night. Will could sing as well so we could actually function as a band but he wasn't keen on being the front man which the singer usually is" said Charlie.

"You can sing as well, I'd love to hear you…" said Lizzy even more impressed with her new boyfriend.

"I'm not a great singer I can just about keep a tune" said Will.

"He's really good Lizzy, don't listen to him" said Steve.

"Its lucky he doesn't think so cause I might have never been in the band" said Dave.

"Dave was singing on his own at the open mike night and me and the guys were totally impressed with his unique voice and his confidence on stage. Dave actually approached us after his set to tell us how impressed he had been with us and how he loved our sound. We bought him drinks, got talking and by the end of the evening we had a singer and our band was complete" said Charlie.

"The nightmare with George Wickham only occurred because we were young and native. At that time we had been getting a good name for ourselves around Cambridge, playing in most of the pubs and colleges and even getting a gig at the corn exchange. A friend of ours thought we should get a manager and he recommended someone he knew. This guy was impressed with us but he thought that Will was too moody and mean as a guitarist and didn't like it that Will wouldn't gig more than they were because he was serious about his studies. He thought that the band needed someone a bit more cheery and charming that the fans could fall in love with. We all thought this was rubbish as Will was an amazing guitarist it didn't matter if he was cheery or not. To humour the guy we auditioned some people but we knew no one could impress us more than Will and by then we loved him, even though he could be a moody so and so sometimes. This is when George Wickham turned up and tried to mess up Wills playing. I don't know why he bothered as he was a terrible guitarist there was no way we would have chosen him even if we didn't have Will. We dropped that manager soon after that and decided to manage ourselves until we could find someone more suitable.

After one of our concerts at the corn exchange we got signed. A student at the uni called Brad who was a big fan of ours and came to all of our gigs had been raving to his dad about our band. It turned out his dad worked for Warner Bros. records in the US and had worked with the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Brad brought his dad to the gig and the next thing we knew we were signed to his record label with a five album deal. Brad followed his dad into the music industry and he is now our manager and one of the best in the business. It was crazy, we had only graduated from Cambridge a couple of years back and me and Will were practicing law in London. We thought we would take a break from the law and see how the band went but we still have the law to fall back on as fame doesn't last forever" said Charlie.

"Wow what an amazing journey. Just think if Charlie had decided to leave that party you might not be where you are now" said Lizzy.

"And if Will hadn't been playing guitar I might not have got talking to Charlie. It was Charlie's interest in Wills playing that drew me to him when I would have usually been looking for a woman to chat up, although I did think maybe Charlie fancied Will the way he was staring at him!" laughed Steve. Charlie threw a cushion at Steve.

"Well I really don't want to leave but I must get back to my research, I have had such a wonderful life changing time with you guys" she said gazing at Will lovingly.

Lizzy hugged and kissed the guys and Jane, and Will drove her back to Cambridge. He was going to stay over with her at her place in Cambridge. Will loved going back to Cambridge, it brought back all the crazy memories he had with the guys. How he managed to pack in all that craziness and still obtain a first from Cambridge was beyond him. He hadn't slept very much that was for sure. He would show Lizzy the places in Charlie's stories when he got the chance. Will regretfully had to depart in the morning and leave Lizzy to her work but he would see her next at Jane and Charlie's wedding party which was being held in a grand house in the countryside just outside of Longbourne town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lizzy absorbed herself in her work to keep her mind off missing Will, her friends were also really happy to have her back and hear about her adventures in Oz. The band had some interviews to do and some recording for their new album. They had decided they had to record the song Will wrote about Lizzy as it had got such a good response in Oz and was the reason Lizzy and Will got together. Will was quite happy to record it now.

They were all so busy that it was soon time for the wedding party and Lizzy headed back down to Longbourne to see her family as she hadn't seen them since she got back from Oz. Her dad was particularly happy to see her. Lizzy had always secretly been his favourite and he missed her terribly since she left home. After she had caught up with her sisters she slipped off into her dads study.

"So Lizzy, what's new with you then?" her father asked "you have a glow about you and I'm sure it's not just because you are happy for your sister, something has changed in your life".

"Oh father you are so perceptive, I can't keep anything from you, you can read me like a book. Do you remember I told you about Charlie's arrogant friend Will" said Lizzy.

"Oh yes he didn't sound like a very nice character from your account" recalled Lizzy's father wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well you know you always taught me to not judge someone until I had all the facts…well I didn't in this case. I was blinded by another persons charm and didn't weigh up the facts before jumping in and nearly messing everything up" said lizzy sadly.

"That's not like you Lizzy you are usually a good judge of character" said Lizzy's father.

"Well not in the case of Will Darcy, he is actually a rather wonderful person and not what I thought at all and we became very close in Oz and I would really like to introduce him to you at the wedding party" said Lizzy.

"Oh well then I would be really happy to meet him, and don't be too harsh on yourself Lizzy you can't always be right straightway you are only human. You do usually think the best of people first but it seems not with this guy, maybe that tells you that there was something different about him that got to you" said Lizzy's father.

"Thanks dad, yes he's really important to me" said Lizzy

"Right come on then we better get ready for the party or we'll be in trouble with your mother. It is all she has been talking about. Maybe I'll get some peace when this is over" he sighed.

"I don't think so dad" she laughed and he laughed too.

The girls were getting ready at Longbourne with Jane, and Charlie and the band were meeting them at the country house. Lizzy's mother had arranged for a horse and carriage to transport them all to the venue.

"This is too much mama" said Jane.

"Nonsense Jane, only the best for my eldest, married to a rock star, so exciting, who would have thought" Janes mother cooed.

Lydia and kitty were very excited, Mary just looked uninterested, Lizzy had a small smirk on her face. Poor Jane she thought to herself, she disliked attention even more than Lizzy. Hopefully she would get though today without too much trauma.

Jane was starting to panic slightly, what had she let herself in for? She really didn't like a fuss. Lizzy took hold of Jane's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here for you Jane, and you will have Charlie be your side as soon as we arrive at the venue" said Lizzy sympathetically. Jane looked stunning in a long dark red dress with silver sparkles. Lizzy was wearing a floor length midnight blue dress with a long slit down the side. She had to admit her mum did have good taste in dresses although they were a bit grander than her and Jane would have chosen.

The girls arrived at the venue with their mother and father and Charlie and Will were waiting at the door from them. Lizzy's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Will and her father noticed and thought that he must be the man they were talking about earlier. As soon as Lizzy stepped down from the carriage she was in Wills arms. "I missed you so much" Will murmured in Lizzy's ear.

Will released Lizzy and she introduced him to her father and they shock hands. Lizzy's mother was very excited to see that Lizzy had a boyfriend especially when she discovered he was in the band with Charlie and his family was even richer than Charlie's.

Lizzy and Will walked in arm and arm letting the bride and groom walk first into the grand house. Jane gasped when she saw the main ballroom, it was beautiful and for once the decoration was not over the top. In fact the venue was stunning. Lizzy had driven past the country house before but never been inside.

One of the first people Lizzy saw was Charlotte. It was the first time Lizzy had seen Charlotte since she got back from Oz. Charlotte was pretty shocked when Lizzy entered the room arm in arm with Will and even more surprised when Lizzy introduced Will as her boyfriend. They had so much to catch up on!

The next person she saw was Joe who looked quizzically at Lizzy arm in arm with Will. When he noticed the loving way they gazed into each others eyes he was absolutely gutted. What on earth had happened to change Lizzy's mind about this guy Joe thought. Well she looked incredibility happy, so he would have to try and be pleased for her but he still tried to make Will jealous by holding Lizzy just that extra bit longer in a hug.

It worked, Will was trying to control his jealously, and he knew Lizzy loved him but he couldn't help it. She had known Joe for a long time and shared a lot of history with him. He couldn't help but envy him slightly for all the time he had with Lizzy over the years, but they had always only ever been friends.

Lizzy introduced Joe to Will and Joe discovered that despite his jealously of Will he actually quite liked him when he got chatting. Hopefully Will would be good enough for his Lizzy. If he ever did anything to hurt her he would kill him. He would be sure to tell Will this at a later date when Lizzy was not around. At the moment Will was called away from Lizzy and Joe as Charlie needed him. As soon as Will left them Joe gave her a questioning look and she explained what had happened to her since she had seen him last. Charlotte joined them as well to find out what was going on. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to catch up with you guys for ages, my life has been very eventful" said Lizzy. She then went on to tell them about Jane and Charlie's beautiful wedding on the beach and pointed out some of the pictures that were displayed around the room for the party guests to see.

Joe was then called off as he was D.J.'ing as part of the entertainment for the party as he had volunteered his services for free. Sadly he had to tone down the music until later into the evening when the oldies had gone home. Lizzy and her sisters were really looking forward to jumping around later to Joes normal playlists including bands such as Metallica, Chilli Peppers and Rage against the machine. He started off with some excellent tunes though, including the rolling stones sympathy for the devil and then Fleetwood Mac's 'The chain' one of Lizzy's favourite songs. Lizzy took Charlottes hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Soon Charlie, Jane and the other Bennett girls (excluding Mary who refused to dance) were dancing away. Will stood grinning by the bar with Lizzy's dad watching the girls jumping around having fun.

"Do you not dance Will?" said Lizzy's dad.

"Not really, I believe the only person that could tempt me to dance would be your daughter" said Will gazing over to Lizzy.

"What about you sir?" Will asked Lizzy's dad.

"Oh no I used to dance in my younger days but I would rather be here at the bar nowadays" said Lizzys dad.

"Would you like another Guinness" said Will.

"That would be lovely, I'm warming to you Will, and you have good taste in alcoholic beverages" said Lizzy's dad.

The barman poured the men two Guinness's and Lizzy's dad asked what his plans were for the next weekend and invited him for dinner as he thought it would be good to get to know him a bit better as it was obvious by the way they looked at each other that Lizzy was enamoured with him and that he could be a permanent fixture in their lives in the future. He had to know how serious this guy was about Lizzy he didn't want his favourite daughter getting hurt. She was too precious to him.

At that moment Lizzy approached Will and her father "I hope you are not quizzing Will too much father?" said Lizzy giving him a hug. Before Lizzy's dad had a chance to answer Lizzy's Aunt and Uncle Gardiner approached the group and Lizzy introduced Will to them.

"So we hear that you are a rock star with Charlie" said Lizzy's aunt with an amused look on her face.

"Well I play a bit of guitar for a living which I love, and until it stops paying the bills I will keep playing" said Will casually. "I'm trained as a lawyer so I have that to fall back on" said Will trying to show to Lizzy's relations that he could have a responsible job if need be. He wanted to show them that he could look after Lizzy if the band didn't last although he had saved up a lot of money from their album sales and could have retired now and lived comfortably for the rest of his life if he wanted to, which he didn't. He loved the music far too much although now he had found Lizzy he could see himself retiring early to spend more time with her.

"He is very modest Aunt, his music is incredible" said Lizzy.

"I would agree it is pretty special but some of it is a bit loud for me!" said Lizzys aunt. Lizzy looked at her aunt surprised. "Well I was curious to hear what this band of Charlie and Wills was like so I borrowed a CD from Jane, you are very talented Will I wouldn't give up quite yet".

"Well thank you for your kind words Mrs Gardiner" said Will.

"I think I will have to listen to that CD as well so I am better informed of my new son-in-law and his bands talents" said Lizzys dad.

At that moment the music slowed down and the striking vocals of Jon Bon Jovi singing I'll be there for you could be heard and the dance floor cleared for Jane and Charlie to have a first dance. After about a minute Lizzy approached Will and clasped hold of his hand and gently tugged at it and he looked at her to see if she was serious. He shrugged his shoulders and knew he couldn't refuse Lizzy although he was a bit apprehensive about dancing with her in front of all of her family and friends. But as soon as he had her in his arms looking deep into her eyes the room was forgotten. Other couples came and joined them on the dance floor but they didn't notice. Even Mrs Bennett had dragged Mr Bennett away from his pint after a few grumbles.

Joe watched jealously from his DJ box, there was nothing he could do he had to finally give up the idea of ever being any more than a friend to Lizzy, While she was single he foolishly never gave up hope but now he knew in his heart there was no chance anymore. He needed to move on but how could he meet anyone as wonderful as Lizzy. Maybe he should take up Lizzy's offer of visiting her in Cambridge. She had mentioned a few lovely ladies she was friends with that he might be interested in.

The wedding party was a wonderful success and the younger members of the gathering party'ed until the early hours. Joe's colleague and friend was also DJ'ing and he had the later slot so Joe had a chance to party with the others.

After the party Lizzy and Will and the others were staying at the venue that night so Lizzy and Will managed to have a bit of private time together.

The next day they were heading back to Cambridge where Will was going to stay with Lizzy for the week. She wanted to show him her research and he wanted to introduce her to his cousin Richard Fitswilliam who lived in Cambridge.

They arranged to have dinner with Richard on the Monday night which gave them Sunday night to themselves. They wandered round the beautiful city hand in hand and went punting on the river.

Monday night they arrived at Richards about 7 pm. Lizzy was looking forward to meeting Wills cousin so she could get a bit more insight into what Will was like when he was younger.

"Welcome, welcome come on in, what would you like to drink?" said Richard shaking Wills hand and giving Lizzy a firm hug. Lizzy looked surprised and said hello, umm Wills cousin is very much the opposite character when it comes to welcoming people. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wonderful to meet you at last Lizzy, I have heard all about you from Georgie because of course Will tells me nothing, he is so secretive" said Richard. He handed them a glass of wine each and they settled down in his front room.

"So how long have you lived in Cambridge Richard?" inquired Lizzy.

"All my life so far except when I went to Sandhurst to train. I'm off to the army soon. My parents live in a little village outside of Cambridge so I have grown up in this area and really like it here I love the history and the grandeur of Cambridge, the magnificent buildings and the beautiful university, the punting on the river. Also the music scene is great but not as good as when Will and the band lived here".

"Yes I love living here; there is something really special about this place. You can feel it when you walk along the streets. It is a place to be proud to live in" said Lizzy. They all nodded in agreement.

"I do miss it here although I hope to be up here as much as I can unless Lizzy gets sick of me" said Will gazing at Lizzy adoringly.

"Not going to happen Will Darcy" Lizzy grinned back at Will.

Dinner was a great success, Lizzy was impressed with Richards cooking and charming manners and loved the way he teased Will. Richard was enamoured by Lizzys wit and beauty, she was an incredible women. In fact he was a bit too enamoured by her, of course he didn't let onto Will. Hopefully it would pass it was obvious Will and Lizzy were very much in love, he had no chance with Lizzy and he didn't want to fall out with his cousin over a woman. Maybe he had just had too much wine she might not seem as wonderful if he was sober.

When Lizzy wasn't working in the lab they spent the time visiting many of the beautiful museums and art galleries. Will took Lizzy for dinner at Midsummer house which had the most amazing food and two Michelin Stars as he wanted to really spoil her. Lizzy thought it was a bit excessive but did agree that the food was incredible and did appreciate that Will wanted to treat her. They went walking around the historic university colleges. The week flew by and it was time for Will to leave Cambridge but he promised to be back as soon as he could.

The middle of the next week Lizzy was having a quiet drink in town at the Eagle with some of the girls from the lab when Richard walked in with some of his mates. They joined a table near Lizzy's group and the two groups got talking. Richard was making the most of his free time before he was going off to Afghanistan in a few month's time.

(Richards POV)

He couldn't hide his delight in seeing Lizzy again so soon. As soon as he started speaking to her he knew that he was just as enamoured by her as he was the other night, damn life would be so much easier if that wasn't the case. He knew he should go home now to get away from her and stop torturing himself but he just wanted to be near her. He decided to stay and chat to Lizzy but made sure he didn't drink very much, the last thing he wanted to do was get drunk and blurt out his feelings. He made an effort to talk to her friends; maybe one of them might distract him but he couldn't help looking over at Lizzy. It didn't help that his mates were teasing him for not drinking very much as it was very unusual for him. It was a beautiful sunny evening and they were sitting out in the beer garden. Richard couldn't help notice the way the sunlight shone through Lizzy's light brown hair and made it look golden. About 10.30 pm Lizzy got up to leave, she had to get home early as she had a big experiment to start early the next day. Richard couldn't help it, he had to offer to walk her home and she gladly accepted. They chatted away on the way home and just turned the corner before Lizzy's home and they ran into no other than Caroline Bingley.

"Hello Lizzy and hello Richard, fancy meeting you two here" she said.

"Well we do both live in Cambridge Caroline, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise" Richard said. He had never had that much patience with Caroline "what brings you to Cambridge Caroline?".

"I have been visiting an old friend; she had a dinner party with many interesting people. I am just heading back to London now" she said.

"Well hope you have a safe journey back" said Richard. He walked Lizzy back to her house, gave her a hug and told her that Will was a very lucky man. She blushed lightly at Richards complement.

"I am the lucky one, I think he got the raw end of the deal" she laughed "take care Richard we shall have to catch up again before you go away".

"That would be lovely" said Richard. Oh why not torture myself some more thought Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Wills POV)

A couple of days later Will was hanging out with the band at Charlie's place and Caroline was also visiting. Of course she mentioned that she had seen Lizzy and Richard together out in Cambridge at night. Will already knew this as Lizzy had mentioned on the phone that she had bumped into Richard in the pub and he had offered to walk her home. Will was glad that Richard was looking after her he only wished that he could be there to look after her. Caroline was just trying to cause trouble. She still had this crazy idea that Will should be hers. He did have a feeling that Richard had really liked Lizzy when they met but who wouldn't like Lizzy? He knew he could trust Richard with his life and Richard knew how much Will loved Lizzy but was Richard better for Lizzy. Was Richard more likely to make Lizzy happy? That's all Will wanted, he adored her but he was a grumpy so and so and he didn't think that was good for Lizzy. He didn't think he was good enough for Lizzy.

(Lizzy's POV)

Richard and Lizzy agreed to meet up to Friday night. The band was recording this weekend so Lizzy wasn't seeing Will which made her sad so she thought a night out with his cheery cousin would lift her sprits. They went for dinner with some of her uni. friends and then to the pub where a local band were playing. Richard was good company, easy to talk to and he also appreciated good music. Lizzy's friends were also enjoying his company, in particular one friend Rachel had taken quite a shine to Richard. The girls were in the ladies and Rachel was asking all about Richard and Lizzy thought they would make a good match but Richard didn't seem to be showing the same interest. Lizzy couldn't understand it; maybe they needed to chat to each other a bit longer. Lizzy tried to encourage conversation between Rachel and Richard but Richard still offered to walk her home again. He gave her a hug, kissed her on the cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Goodnight Richard, thank you for a lovely evening" said Lizzy.

"I had such a great time Lizzy you and your friends are wonderful company" said Richard.

"Thanks I love the girls they have become such great friends I feel like I have known them for years especially Rachel, I would really love her to come and meet Jane one weekend but I am trying to give Jane some alone time with her husband!" said Lizzy.

"Yes they were all lovely" said Richard.

Lizzy was hoping he might try to find out more about Rachel, but he didn't ask, she thought that they would have to take him out again so he could get to know her a bit better or maybe he wasn't interested at the moment as he was going away soon. Lizzy couldn't help wanting her friends to be as happy as she was but she would have to be patient and see if anything was meant to be. Suddenly she realised that she had got the situation completely wrong as Richard moved towards her and tried to kiss her.

"What….. are….. you….. doing….. Richard?," Lizzy said as she pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy I just couldn't help it, I know it's wrong but I'm falling for you and I had to take a chance".

"Well you know it's your cousin I love and that's not going to change, I am very fond of you as a friend but that's it" she said shaking her head.

"Wills going to kill me, I'm so sorry" said Richard his head bowed down low "and you are never going to invite me out ever again".

"Don't be daft Rich, we'll forgot it ever happened and go on as before, you are becoming a good friend and I don't want to lose that" said Lizzy.

"Thanks Lizzy I am so stupid, I knew how you felt about Will!" said Richard sadly.

"Well it's been an eventful night, see you soon Rich, take care" Lizzy said as she punched his arm gently.

"Are we okay Lizzy?" said Richard.

"Yes we are okay, Rich" said Lizzy "goodnight".

The next weekend Lizzy was back down in London with Will and the band hanging out at Charlie and Janes as they had finished their recording. Lizzy was a bit worried about Will, he was even quieter and moodier than usual. The rest of the band were full of excitement as the recording had gone really well and their new album was just about finished. Lizzy couldn't wait to hear it but the band were keeping it under wraps til it was finished. Caroline was also hanging around and asking Lizzy about how much time she had spent with Richard since she met him. Lizzy told her about their nights out with her friends and how Richard got on with her friends really well. Lizzy knew Caroline was trying to cause trouble but it wasn't going to work, although what was wrong with Will?

(Wills POV)

Could Lizzy have feelings for Richard? She is talking about him a lot. If that's the case maybe I should step back. Lizzy would be better off with Richard, he had a much cheerer disposition compared to my serious moody jealous temperament. It would break my heart but I want Lizzy to be happy.

(Lizzy's POV)

Lizzy and Will were going for dinner that night. Lizzy really wanted to get Will on his own to find out what was wrong. Maybe he wasn't as happy with the recording as the others were? They went to a cosy little restaurant not far from Charlie and Jane's and they sat in silence at first.

"Will, what's wrong?" said Lizzy gently. "Were you not happy with the recording, you seem so quiet and distance?

"The recording was fine, I'm happy with it" Will said in a flat voice.

"Then what is it?" said Lizzy trying to make eye contact with Will but he kept his eyes on his untouched plate of food. "Is it something I have done?"

Will was silent. After about five minutes he started to speak "I have something I have to speak to you about, I don't think we should be together any more. Your life is in Cambridge and mine is touring the world with the band".

"But I love you and my life is with you, where ever you are we both have independent things in our lives" said Lizzy, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Its not working Lizzy, we both can move on with our lives if we are separate" said Will still avoiding eye contact with Lizzy.

"You don't want me any more Will?" Lizzy said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"No" said Will "I have to go now" he said as he rose from his chair. He opened his wallet and placed a pile of notes on the table, took one last look at Lizzy and said "Go back to Charlies, I will clear my stuff from the room when you are back in Cambridge, goodbye Lizzy" and he walked out of the restaurant. Lizzy was in shock, she couldn't believe what had just happened. The love of her life had just walked out on her and she just wanted in fall into a black hole.

(Wills POV)

He had to get the words out before he lost the courage, but he couldn't look at her, he knew he wouldn't be able to say the words if he looked at her. He had to give her the chance to be with a happy normal person. It nearly broke his heart to see a tear fall down her cheek as he said goodbye. He nearly lost his resolve but he had to do this for her it would be better for her in the end, she would see. He left the restaurant but didn't go far he had to make sure she got back to Charlies okay before he left. He saw her leave the restaurant from across the street but she didn't head towards Charlies. Will followed her at a distance; he had to make sure she would be okay. He realised she was heading for Janes old flat at the zoo, he guessed she wanted to be alone. That's exactly how he felt. When she entered Janes flat he made a quick phone call to Charlie to let Jane know where Lizzy was and warned him to leave her until the morning and walked off into the night to grieve for the love of his life.

(Lizzy's POV)

Lizzy wanted to be alone so she headed to Janes old flat at the zoo. Lizzy was broken hearted, it felt like she had, had her right arm ripped off, part of her was missing. What had she done to stop him from loving her? She thought they were soul mates, she thought he had felt the same that they had a connection. She laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. In the morning she was wakened by a gentle shaking of her shoulder by Jane and Jane held her in her arms while Lizzy wept. When she had managed to stop weeping she explained to Jane what had happened and Jane was as shocked as Lizzy.

Lizzy immersed herself into her work even more to try and get over Will, she wouldn't leave Cambridge and certainly wouldn't go and visit Charlie, Jane and the band in London. She couldn't have coped with seeing him. She was trying to keep herself together. She wouldn't go out. Steve and Dave came up to Cambridge to see her but they couldn't get her out of the house so they kept her company at home one weekend. They couldn't understand why Will had done this and it really didn't seem to be doing him any good. They had hardly seen Will since, it was lucky that they had finished recording the album. He had distanced himself from everyone including the band, even Charlie.

Finally Richard managed to persuade Lizzy to go out on a kind of date. He hoped for a chance with Lizzy but she was not interested in him in a romantic way. She agreed to go on a few dates with him but just because she is so broken-hearted she thinks it might take her mind off Will. Will hears reports of Richard and Lizzy being seen out together by an interfering Caroline Bingley and sinks further into despair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok everyone this is the last chapter hope you like it. I have taken note of your suggestions and I am going to make improvements to this story in the future and add in the extra bits. Hope you have enjoyed it!**

Chapter 9

Will stopped going to band practices and turned up drunk to gigs. He is a mess. Wills behaviour gets so bad the guys from the band try to talk to him but he don't explain what is wrong and they end up having to kick him out of the band. They hope they can have him back when he has got through his issues but have to take another lead guitarist on. Lizzy is devastated when she hears this and tries to seek out Will but it is difficult as he has cut ties with everyone he knows and cares about. Lizzy is determined to find him. Even if he doesn't love her anymore she doesn't want him to be unhappy. She cannot understand what has happened to him. In the end she tracks him down in a remote cottage in Scotland owned by his family but not really used. She gets the courage to break in as he will not open the door and finds him slumped against a wall in a state passed out in his own vomit, deathly pale and thin, stinking of whisky, empty bottle in one hand. She put him in the recovery position on a blanket and covered him with another blanket. She cleaned up his face and sat on the floor with him stroking his hair until he opened his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?, are you really here Lizzy?" he said weakly.

"I am really here Will, you get some more rest and I will make you some food for when you wake up, when did you eat last?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't remember?" said Will. "It's really you?, he said again. "Is he with you?" said Will.

"Is who with me? Nobodies with me I came up here on my own when I managed to track you down" she said "Now get some sleep".

Lizzy was puzzled why was Will asking if he was with me and why did he think he was dreaming seeing her?

Lizzy cooked up some soup and the smell must have roused Will from his slumber. Lizzy had set the table and placed a bowl of soup in front of him and handed him the spoon. Wordlessly he slowly took his first sip and he closed his eyes. Soon he had eaten the whole bowl and then he looked up and made eye contact with Lizzy.

"Why did you come Lizzy?" said Will.

"Because I was worried about you, I don't understand, what has happened to make you so miserable?" Lizzy asked.

"You really don't know?" said Will.

"Of course I don't, I wouldn't be asking if I knew" said Lizzy.

"I'm so embarrassed that you are seeing me in this state, I've really hit rock bottom. I'm going to have a shower and make myself look a bit more presentable". Will shuffled off to the bathroom while Lizzy cleaned up the dishes and looked around the house. There were whisky and beer bottles everywhere but underneath the mess looked a sweet little cottage with rustic wooden furniture. The front room had a beautiful view of a loch and rolling hills all around with no other houses in sight.

When Will appeared again he looked like a different person, he still looked pale and gaunt but he was clean shaved and clean generally. He sat on the sofa opposite Lizzy.

"Thank you for coming Lizzy, it means the world to me but you should have just left me alone. You have your life to live I don't want to cause trouble for you" Will said.

"What on earth do you mean? It's no trouble I'm way ahead with my work that's the only problem there would be with being away" said Lizzy looking puzzled. "Just because you stopped loving me doesn't mean I wouldn't come to your aid when you needed me. Yes it was really hard coming here and seeing you again when you broke my heart but I will always be there for you".

Will looked at Lizzy in shock and said "I never stopped loving you Lizzy, can't you see that is why I am in this mess because I can't be with you".

"But you broke up with me and it tore me apart but I had to get on with life or I would give up" said Lizzy.

"I didn't want to stand in the way of you and Richard, are you happy with him?" said Will.

"We are not together why would you think that? I have never had feelings for him? We went on a couple of dates after you dumped me but I was so miserable I thought it might take my mind off you but it didn't work I could never stop loving you".

"Oh" said Will.

"I'm not seeing anyone" said Lizzy.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy, what have I done?"

Lizzy couldn't believe that Will had recked their lives because he thought someone else would be better for her. She was so angry with him for putting them through this. She walked over to the sofa and sat by Will.

"So let me get this right, we still love each other?" said Lizzy.

"So it seems" said Will. Would there be any chance we could start again?" Will turned to face Lizzy and placed his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"I don't know Will….you hurt me really badly I don't think I could go through that again. Lets just give it some time. As I said I am way ahead with my work I can take some time off if we stay here for a bit and get you sorted out".

"Thankyou Lizzy that's more than I deserve" said Will as he started shaking as it was the first time he had stopped drinking in a while and had started getting tremors and was sweating profusely.

"Right first things first we need to get rid of any alcohol in the house so you are not tempted."

Will pointed to a couple of bottles of whiskey in the corner "that's all I have left but I don't need the alcohol now you are here" he said.

Lizzy poured the alcohol down the sink anyway to stop temptation.

Over the next month Lizzy nursed Will back to health, all that time they stayed at the cottage getting to know each other again. They went walking in the beautiful Scottish countryside and swimming in the loch. In time their love blossomed again and Will promised that he wouldn't run out on her again however unworthy he feels. He knows now that it would destroy him and to prove his commitment to Lizzy he proposes to her on the night before they go back to London and Lizzy accepts. When they get back to London the band welcomes him back with open arms as their friend and as the lead guitarist in the band once more.

The end


End file.
